


All In Due Time

by I_Heart_ChanSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Modernroyaltyau, OT12 - Freeform, aboverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Heart_ChanSoo/pseuds/I_Heart_ChanSoo
Summary: In which Chanyeol wants to live in peace and Kyungsoo wants to stay as he is but in life you can't always get what you want.





	1. Lightsaber

1: Lightsaber

A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the couples walking past the café he was in, holding hands or just simply talking and laughing together. They looked so happy and content, he found himself wondering when he would also be that happy in his life with somebody else. Sure he had everything anyone could ever dream of but he just wanted someone to share all that with. His phone vibrated in his pocket.  
*VVIP and they are specifically asking for you*  
He stood up and paid for his tea. Putting on his black cap and mask, he headed out. You never know when the press might recognize you. Everywhere he went there was always someone to take a photo of him, whether fan or reporter. He was used to it.

As soon as his feet touched the store's floor, Emily came running towards him.  
"Couldn't you handle them, today was my day off?" He said.  
"Sorry boss, these are not ordinary guests, it's the royal family." Emily said, trying to contain her excitement. "They want to meet you don't keep them waiting and don't be rude okay?" she was nearly shoving him in his office.  
He entered his office and found the VVIPs seated comfortably, drinking what he realized to be tea.  
"Hello." He said, the family looked at him in awe. An elderly looking woman smiled at him.  
"He looks so young and pretty..."  
"Your royal highnesses, to what do I owe this honor today?" he spoke in a calm tone.  
"Yoora?"  
"Um Mr DO ssi. I was hoping you would like to design my wedding dresses. We know you are a busy man and it takes months to fully book you." a well built but beautiful woman spoke. She was seated right beside the queen.  
"Dresses?"  
"Oh you might have not seen the news, seeing how busy you are. I'll be having two weddings, a church ceremony and a traditional one." the princess Yoora said.  
"Might I just say D.O that I find it personally offensive that you have branches everywhere except Korea, your home country." the queen looked like she was frowning.  
"I apologize your majesty. If I had known that a branch was required in Korea, I would have opened one. The plan was just having branches in each continent. I already have one in China so..." He rubbed the back of his head and adjusted the black glasses, he was wearing.  
"I see but even if you had one in Korea, well we would have come to your headquarters here in the states anyway. We wanted to see you."  
"It was just so by chance that you caught me on my day off. I treat all my clients equally so they would have been angry knowing I attended you without an appointment."  
The queen and her daughter laughed, he just smiled.

*Queen and Crown Princess of Korea visit D.O  
Speculations arose that maybe American based fashion powerhouse D.O will be designing the princess's wedding dress.*  
"OH MY WORD!"  
"Sehun stop screaming, you are startling Yixing." said baby indeed looked scared, probably wondering what the sudden noise was about.  
"Chanyeol..."  
"You are reading gossip again aren't you?" Chanyeol said, feeding Yixing his mashed potatoes, the little seemed to have taken a liking to them.  
"Taemin doesn't gossip you oaf! He writes the juiciest celebrity scoops."  
"Which is basically gossip, say ah Xingxing?" the little one opened his small mouth in an excited manner. "If you scream one more time Sehun, I'll kick you out. We don't want Yixing crying all night. You know how Junmyeon gets and I really don't want to deal with Yifan."  
"Are you scared of him. You guys are basically the same height." Sehun looked up from his tablet.  
"He's taller by 2cm. What were you reading anyways?"  
"The royal..."  
"Save it." Chanyeol cut him.  
"You don't wanna hear about the royal family? I don't know how you can hate the most beautiful family in the world..."  
"I don't hate them, I just don't care. I hate anything that attracts the spotlight."  
"Yet you dated Byun Baekhyun and that chick whose name shall never be mentioned."  
Chanyeol lifted up Yixing, the baby loved being lifted. Lately he taken to biting everything with his two tiny teeth. Everytime Chanyeol wanted to burp him, he would suffer a number of bites.  
"Baekhyun wasn't yet famous at that time." Chanyeol argued. Yixing was yawning and rubbing his small eyes.  
"Sure he was. He held a fashion show in Milan and Paris after you got together."  
"Can we drop this subject, I'm putting Yixing to bed." Chanyeol gently placed the baby in his crib and proceeded to gather his toys, Sehun was a messy babysitter. Thank heavens Junmyeon always asked Chanyeol to watch over them whenever he wasn't around.  
"Sure thing. What are we eating, I'm famished?" Sehun asked.  
"Order takeout or something. I had a late lunch." Chanyeol replied, putting all of Yixing's toys with the many others.  
"Oh come on Yeol, ever since Yixing was born I haven't had a proper home cooked meal." he grumbled.  
"Cook yourself food, I won't do it for your lazy ass now get off the couch I wanna play football."  
"You know I almost burnt down that kitchen right?" Sehun shifted on the couch making space for Chanyeol to sit.  
"Yeah Junmyeon told me. Apparently you have to stay a meter away from the kitchen." Chanyeol chuckled. Sehun pouted, linking his arms with Chanyeol's  
"Hyung please I'm really hungry..."  
"Sehun I can't keep babying you. You are a twenty year old alpha for goodness sake!" Chanyeol said but still he stood up and went to the kitchen.

Click! Another click. Flash!  
"Perfect! That's a wrap everyone thank you!" Junmyeon or preferably Suho, Seoul's number one fashion photographer bowed to everyone.  
"Thank you." The tanned model who was being photographed bowed.  
"Kai darling. I LOOOVE YOUUUU!"  
"Baekhyun please..." The tanned male, Kai deadpanned as Baekhyun tried to kiss him on the cheek. Suho chuckled.  
"If it weren't for the both of you, I dunno what I would have done." Baekhyun smiled, holding on to Kai.  
"No more emergency shoots okay, Taemin's coming from the states tomorrow. I need to welcome him back."  
"Oh that's nice. I haven't seen Yifan in a week. His court case is taking longer than we thought."  
"Oh how's baby Yixing, I haven't seen that cute angel in a while?" Baekhyun asked.  
"Is the evil witch refusing to handover custody to Yifan?" Kai asked concerned. Suho put down the camera.  
"Yixing is fine. Chanyeol and Sehun have been babysitting for me since I publicly announced I'm no longer on leave. I've been getting jobs left, right and center. Yifan's ex is refusing to hand over custody. The odds are against her though, Yifan hired this really good lawyer who is a friend of his. He's the best apparently."  
"That's great. How's Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked. His curiosity had gotten the best of him.  
"He's great, being a teacher has helped him out a lot. Although he still has dark nights, it's all good." Kai packed his bag and waved goodbye at his friends.  
"By the way did you know I'll be covering the Crown Princess's wedding shoot? I received a message from the royal messenger this morning." Baekhyun squealed excitedly hugging Suho.  
"That's wonderful news. I'm still sulking that they didn't ask me to design the dresses." Baekhyun smiled sadly. "But I am designing Taecyeon's suit. Ha! He's the future king." He laughed.  
"That's big so why sulk if you can't design Princess Yoora's dresses?" Suho asked.  
"I wanted to design both..." Baekhyun pouted. They were heading to their respective cars.  
"Anyways thanks junmama. I really needed this shoot and I was pretty lucky Jongin was free. I found him eating cereal in his naked glory earlier whilst listening and dancing to BTS music."  
"You lie!" Suho gasped. "Baek I know you love being spontaneous but don't spring up such things without notice again."  
"Yeah yeah Junmom. It was only this once, Seoul Daily wanted a snippet of my new collection, which I had promised them so hehe sorry for last minute things."  
"Better be the last. Now I just want to go home to my baby."  
"Give him a kiss from uncle Baekkie. Bye Junma and thanks a mil." Baekhyun waved cheerfully and got in his car.  
When he had just put on his seatbelt, his phone suddenly rang, a soft classic song playing as the ringtone. Junmyeon saw the id caller and smiled.  
"Hey babe..."  
"Yifan hie. How did it go?"  
"Well the judge ruled in favor of me. I have Zitao's full custody."  
Junmyeon nearly cried hearing the news but his happiness was shot lived.  
"Why do I sense a but?"  
"Zitao doesn't wanna come to Korea with me. He really wants to stay with his mom but the judge deemed her unfit to care for a child. She's been admitted to a mental hospital."  
"That's hectic. So what are you going to do?"  
"I kind of told Tao that I married someone else and that he has a little brother..."  
"And..."  
"He doesn't believe me." Yifan laughed softly.  
Junmyeon didn't know what to say. Yifan's ex girlfriend had refused to let Yifan take Zitao with him to Korea after they had broken up four years ago. After a raging court case, Yifan was allowed visitation rights. Yifan and Junmyeon then met again at a gala and rekindled their high school romance. A year and a half they were married. Junmyeon was yet to meet Yifan's five year old son, Zitao. All he had seen were pictures and videos.  
"Can you please make him believe?" Junmyeon's breath hitched. Yifan's a bastard. Was he really going to let him speak with Zitao for the first time over the phone?  
"He hello..." a small voice said. Junmyeon instantly went soft.  
"Hie Zitao."  
"Go on tao tao speak." he heard Yifan say.  
" Mister did you really marry my baba?"  
"Yes dear, I did marry your grumpy dad. Do you know you have a little brother? Ask daddy to show you a picture. He's really cute and he wants to play with you ."  
"Really?"  
"Yes so why don't you come and meet him?"  
There was a small pause, "Why can't he come here in China?"  
"He's still very little and he can't travel or he will get sick."  
"Okie. I'll come and see him."  
"Thanks a ton babe. I knew you would work your magic."  
"Wu Kevin Kris Yifan, did you jsst use me?"

"Jongdae come here, don't make me call you twice!" Minseok shouted whilst feeding Min young. He was sitting in the dining room, laptop on the table and holding a tiny Min young in his arms. Jongdae appeared out of nowhere, frowning. He must have been playing with his toy guitar, that was the only time he frowned when being called.  
Jongdae climbed on the chair and sat comfortably, that's when the laptop connected.  
"Hieeee!" Kyungsoo cheerfully waved.  
"Uncle Soo!" Jongdae screeched but Minseok was quick to hush him, Min young was about to sleep.  
"New papa hey... Show her to me." Kyungsoo said beaming.  
"There she is. I just finally got to her sleep. Ever since we came home from the hospital she cries nonstop. I swear Jongdae didn't give me so many sleepless nights." Minseok sighed, he looked dead tired.  
"Uncle Soo, are you coming to my birthday party next week?" Jongdae tried to whisper.  
"I'll be there chenchen but from the looks of it I might come earlier. Hyung you look really exhausted. Where's Lu hyung?"  
"China, a friend of his had a custody battle."  
"So it's just you and the kids?"  
Minseok nodded. "That won't do. I'm booking a flight or heck wait, I have a private jet. I'm coming just you wait."  
"Kyungsoo stop joking around..." Minseok laughed but realized Kyungsoo never joked. Was he really leaving everything just to come and help Minseok?  
"Papa where did Uncle Soo go? I can't see his face anymore?" Jongdae looked confused.  
Was Kyungsoo really being serious?


	2. Call Me Baby

2: Call Me Baby

Minseok felt like dying. Jongdae woke up hyped and woke up Minyoung. The newborn cried her lungs out, so not only was Minseok woken up by Min young's crying but he also prepared Jongdae for school only to realize that it was a freaking Saturday.  
Jongdae laughed at his papa the entire hour.  
"Chennie please keep quiet, go and watch We Bare Bears or something, I'm trying to get your sister to sleep." Minseok was walking back and forth, hushing Min young. It must have been his ears but he thought he heard a car door being slammed shut. Nope it wasn't his ears cause he saw Kyungsoo carrying a huge bag and closing the door.  
"Uncle Soo!" Jongdae screamed running to Kyungsoo who dropped his bag and enveloped Jongdae into a tight embrace.  
"Hey Chenchen, how are you dinosaur?"  
"How come you are here, we were talking to you on daddy's box yesterday?" Jongdae raised his eyes to look confusedly at Kyungsoo who let out a small laugh.  
"It's called a laptop Chennie..." Kyungsoo ruffled his hair.  
"Oh my word, you were actually serious?"  
"I don't joke around hyung. Is this my dear Min youngie, say hie to your uncle Soo." Kyungsoo cooed taking the baby from Minseok. Instantly Min young stopped crying. Kyungsoo rubbed away her tears saying cute things, Minseok didn't understand.  
Min young was making happy sounds at Kyungsoo's cooing. Minseok smiled, finally some peace and quiet.  
"Have you heard a decent sleep ever since you gave birth hyung?" Kyungsoo asked, rocking Min young gently.  
"No, the most I've gotten is five hours straight. She cries constantly and then I have to get Jongdae prepared for school. It's a bit too much."  
"No wonder hyung. She's a pup, she can sense your distress. You need to relax or else she won't calm down but eyy on the bright side you won't be having your heat in quite a while." Kyungsoo smiled. Min young was yawning.  
"Ohh that's a really good thing. Two pups are more than enough."  
When finally Min young was asleep and Kyungsoo had put her in bed, the two brothers embraced each other heartily.  
"I miseed you so much pup."  
"Min hyung I'm twenty six, I'm not a pup." Kyungsoo glared. Xiumin merely shrugged.  
"You'll always be my pup Soo. Just because you are an international fashion designer doesn't mean anything. You'll always be my little pup."  
"Oh hyung stop softening my heart. I can't believe you had Min young. You were so determined not to have a second child after Jongdae."  
"Luhan said Jongdae would be lonely being an only child. He sort of raised that point when I was in heat..."  
"Say no more." Kyungsoo put his finger on Minseok's lips.  
"I saw Taemin's article..."  
"Before I say anything, go take a shower and sleep."  
"But..."  
"No buts Minseok go to bed. I want to bond with Jongdae and Minyoung."  
"Fine." Minseok grumpily marched to the bathroom leaving a smiling Kyungsoo. Sometimes he wondered who was older between them both. 

At long last it was done. All boxes were unpacked and everything was moved to its appropriate space.  
"My new home." Chanyeol smiled to himself.  
Don't get him wrong but he really did love living with the Wu couple and Sehun but as a twenty seven year old alpha, he needed his space. Besides Junmyeon and Yifan had Yixing now and maybe they just wanted to be a family. With Yifan's son also coming to the picture, Chanyeol realized that maybe he should move out and be his own alpha, that took a lot of persuading Junmyeon.  
"I worry about you Yeol, who will watch over you when you live alone huh?"  
"Junmyeonie look, I can't stay with you forever. I need to have my own life, I can't hide forever because of that psycho. I'm stronger now. If I ever need help, Dr Xi is there."  
Junmyeon still hadn't want Chanyeol to go, Sehun offered to stay with Chanyeol for a while, his semester was starting soon.  
"Sehun you can't leave, junma needs help with Yixing." Chanyeol had told Sehun.  
So now here he was, in his two bedroomed apartment, best part it was near the school. Chanyeol loved the peace and quiet here. He would easily get used to this.

Junmyeon was very nervous. Yifan was coming back with Zitao today from China. What if Zitao didn't like him? Or wanted Yifan to marry someone else.  
"Hyung calm down, Yixing will pick up on your anxiousness." Junmyeon turned to stare at Sehun who was playing with a confused Yixing.  
"You right." Junmyeon tried to calm himself but it didn't help as he heard a car noise.  
"Oh my gosh! They are here!"  
"Don't forget to breathe hyung!" Sehun called out smirking. "Guess what xingxing your big brother is here."  
Yixing let out a happy sound and laughed. Sehun picked him up and went outside.  
Yifan gave Junmyeon a long kiss and tight hug.  
"How have you been?"  
"Good but I'm really exhausted. There were so many things to take care of. I feel bad for my friend, he did everything to the best of his ability even though he just had another pup." Yifan said. He opened the backseat door, Junmyeon was holding his breath, being a steppapa wasn't going to be easy. Zitao was hiding his face on his dad's chest.  
"Taotao say hie."  
The little boy shifted his head a little and croaked out a hello.  
"There's daddy's angel!" Yifan exclaimed, putting down Tao and reaching out for Yixing, who let out a loud squeal at the sound of his daddy's voice. Junmyeon crouched and held Tao's little hands.  
"Nice to finally meet you Zitao. I'm your daddy's mate and Yixing's papa. He's your little brother wanna meet him?" Junmyeon asked softly. Tao was hesitant but nodded. Yixing pulled Tao's hair and didn't let go.  
"See, he likes you." Yifan said. Tao's lips curved upwards into a smile. He had a little brother now, sure he missed his mom but now he was with his dad and...  
"JUNMAMA!…" There was a shout. Fortunately for Yixing who was used to the owner of the voice didn't cry, he let out a shout of his own. Tao on the other hand was not used to it so he jumped and hid behind Junmyeon who frowned at the sudden intruder. It was none other than Baekhyun smiling greatly.  
"Guess what oh hey Yifan long time no see." Yifan nodded a hello. "Xingie hey my angel!" He kissed a laughing Yixing on his cheek.  
"Who's this cutie pie?"  
"Uh m my n n name is Tao..."  
"You are the famous Zitao, nice to meet you. He's cute." Baekhyun commented to Yifan. "Anyways Junmom, guess what?"  
"What?"  
"D.O is in Korea and he has a scheduled meeting with the queen."  
"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed except Junmyeon but he was visibly shocked himself.  
"Ha Taemin was right after all! I'll be laughing at Chanyeol hyung." Sehun said grinning.  
"Reporters saw him at the airport carrying a large bag. He looked so gorgeous in the pictures."   
"He looks gorgeous all the time hyung." Sehun and Baekhyun were a bad combination when they shared the same crush, Junmyeon knew that first hand.  
"You guys do know that you are fanboying over my ex right?" Yifan said. Baekhyun threw him a disgusting look.  
""Not this shit again Yifan."  
"Yeah stop dreaming hyung." Sehun added. Junmyeon snorted.  
"Jun tell them." Yifan begged. Junmyeon took the pups with him, laughing at Yifan all the way.

Kyungsoo couldn't remember the last time he did this, changing diapers. Probably it was when Jongdae was still very tiny. Mimseok was out cold in his bedroom. Luhan had arrived and after showering went to join his mate, leaving Soo with the pups. Kyungsoo dressed Min young and went to look for Jongdae.  
"Wanna go out for ice cream?"   
Jongdae nodded happily. Kyungsoo then realized he couldn't really go out. Paparazzi would be all over, Min young would be stressed and Jongdae could easily get lost.  
"How about we oder pizza instead? What flavor do you want?"  
For the rest of that Saturday afternoon, he watched cartoons with Jongdae, fed Minyoung and changed her diapers twice.  
"What time is it?" Minseok asked, yawning. He rubbed his eyes as Jongdae told him the time.  
"Did you see daddy?"  
"I did chenchen but he looked really exhausted so I didn't wake him up."  
"You know what a terrible cook I am so I ordered pizza." Kyungsoo said rocking Min young.  
"I'm sure Chennie here was pleased, we rarely eat take outs. Did she give you any trouble?" Mimseok inquired, taking Min young from Kyungsoo.  
"Oh no she didn't. I love taking care of her."  
"You know this could be you right?" Minseok said. Kyungsoo was quietly staring at him. "Fine I won't say anything more but you will face huge repercussions for what you are doing."  
'Min.."  
"Lemme finish. I'm not saying this as your brother Kyungsoo but as a doctor. You completely shutting out your inner wolf is really bad. One day something will happen, there has to be a balance between the human you and the werewolf you."  
"I know you are concerned hyung." Kyungsoo looked away. He hated having this conversation with Minseok.  
"Daddy!" Jongdae exclaimed running to a sleepy Luhan who looked very horrible.  
"Hey hun. Finally you are home." Minseok kissed him. Kyungsoo felt a tiny whiny jealous.  
"Shoot! I have to meet the Queen in an hour." Kyungsoo remembered. He quickly stood up and walked to the bathroom.  
"Not that I don't mind having him here, isn't he a bit early? Jongdae's party is next week Saturday." Luhan asked nuzzling Minseok.  
"Minnie here was giving me a hard time when we Facetimed so he was like I'm coming over to help and he really did."  
"Wow..."  
"I'm amazed myself but mostly touched. Even as an international famous celeb, he can still drop everything for family." Minseok smiled.  
"He sure made a name for himself. I've come across clients suing each other over a D.O bag..." Luhan laughed.

Chanyeol really hated this time of the month. Already in the elevator headed for the twenty fifth floor, he was muttering curses. Why couldn't he be left alone? Knocking softly on the door he felt like running away but he knew he couldn't do that. The door opened and Chanyeol found himself standing before the queen.  
"Your majesty." he bowed. He hung his head because he didn't want to meet the gaze of the queen.  
"Why are you acting like a lowly subject? Sit down." The queen ordered. After a long silence she asked. "How have you been? Are you eating well? You look really thin."  
"I'm fine," Chanyeol's tone was a bit harsh but the queen wasn't at all offended. ""Now that you've seen me. I'm alive. Can I go?"  
"Park Chanyeol you sit your ass down! Is that any way to speak to your mother?"  
"…"  
"Talk to me." the queen sighed. What ever had happened to her son during the years.  
""I have nothing to say."  
"What happened to you? You were never like this before. I let you live a quiet life not for you to become this cold."  
Suddenly Chanyeol wanted to cry, the queen immediately sensing her son's distress opened her arms. Chanyeol gave in the urge and held on tight. His quiet demons were silently haunting him but being in his mother's arms was soothing. Although it didn't chase the demons away, it still comforted him.  
"Oh mom..."  
"It's okay dear, mommy is right here."  
After Chanyeol had regained composure they conversed a little.  
"You know Yoora has been postponing her wedding for you right? Get your things straight Chanyeol. There people still snooping, trying to find where you are. I can't hide you forever, at some point you will have to come and take your place in the royal family."  
"Mom, I don't wanna be king please. Isn't Yoora the crown princess already?" Chanyeol was pouting, the queen smiled. It warmed her heart to know her son was still childish within, it's what that made him so lovable.  
There was a knock on the door. Chanyeol gave her a *areyouexpectingsomeone* look. The queen gasped suddenly remembering she had scheduled a meeting with D.O. Chanyeol thought fast and hid in the bedroom suite while the door opened.  
"Your highness, I hope I am not late."  
"Oh no you aren't D.O sshi. I wanted Yoora to be present also but son in law has a stomach bug. She didn't want to leave his side. Young love..." D.O smiled awkwardly.  
"That's okay. I guess the questions I have you could answer them. Is the Crown princess going to look on my collection of wedding dresses or does she want me to design from scratch."  
"Oh I think there's one that caught her attention, 'Winter in Paris' I think. She absolutely adores it and well she's having a winter wedding.  
"Her royal highness has quite the taste. I designed that dress for an Emperor's bride. Winter in Paris just takes your breath away. I make it a point to visit France during winter."  
"I went there once for a social gathering. It was truly majestic. Now that you talk so beautiful about it makes me want to go there more." the queen sipped her tea.

"So I guess I'll be designing the royal traditional hanbok?" D.O said to himself, after thirty minutes of discussing. He was waiting for elevator. He refused to ride it with the queen as speculations would arise, so he was waiting, cap on his head and mask covering half his face. A tall man stood next to him, apparently waiting for the elevator too. Was he also from the twenty fifth floor? D.O hoped he wasn't a reporter or a journalist looking for a scoop. To his luck the man was rather quiet, it seemed like he didn't even know he was sharing an elevator with the D.O. When it was at the sixteenth floor something odd happened. The lift stopped abruptly and the lights went off.  
"What the hell..." Chanyeol murmured.  
"Are we actually stuck in here?" Kyungsoo asked no one in particular. He certainly wasn't amused.  
"We can't be stuck here!" Chanyeol's voice came out hoarse and strained. His chest tightened. The demons were coming back full force. "I I need to get out! Hello Hello! Can someone hear me. We are stuck!" he shouted. His breaths were becoming uneven.  
"No one can hear us!" Kyungsoo stated, rolling his eyes in the darkness. He fished out his phone only to find the battery flat. Great he had forgotten to charge his phone, just great!  
"Do you have a phone?" he asked.  
Chanyeol was nearly puling out his hair strands. Those horrible voices came rushing to his head and he just wanted it to stop. He really needed it to stop. He felt light headed and his heart was hammering against his chest. Not now, not again. This couldn't be happening again. Chanyeol plopped down to the ground, whimpering and gasping for breath. He was fighting to stay conscious, he knew if he fainted an endless horror of nightmares was awaiting him.  
"Did you not hear me, I said... Hey are you okay?" Kyungsoo sounded really worried. The sounds he was hearing in the darkness were really bad. Thank heavens his phone managed to switched on so he could see where the sounds were actually coming from before it switched off again.  
"Are you claustrophobic?" Kyungsoo genuinely asked, panic engulfing his tone. The scent! It hit him so strongly that he blinked back tears. All his life he had never smelt anyone's scent, not even Minseok's. He would worry about that later.  
"Can your hear me? Can you feel me?" Kyungsoo asked placing both his hands on the man's wet cheeks, he was crying? The dark didn't help one bit but Kyungsoo continued.  
"Can you feel me? I need you to take a breath okay?"  
There was a slow hum. Chanyeol inhaled and then exhaled.  
"What's your name?"  
"Chan..." he couldn't finish.  
"It's okay Chan. My name is Kyungsoo. Everything is just fine. We are both safe okay. The lights will be back soon and we will be on the ground okay?"  
"O..k."  
"Breathe. Inhale.... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale."  
Chanyeol's breathing stabilized and he just wanted to sleep. He felt very tired.  
"Stay with me okay? Where's your phone?"  
"L l left pocket on my coat. Please don't remove your hands..."  
"I won't, I just need your phone okay?"  
"Okay."  
Kyungsoo called his body guard. He refrained from calling Minseok cause he would be worried sick.  
"Jackson, I'm going to need you to call a cab for me... Yes I know you are there... No listen I need you to take someone to the hospital. The press is still there? The elevator is stuck and the person I'm with almost had a panic attack...okay bye."  
"K keep talking please? Your voice is very calming." Kyungsoo found that request strange. What would he say? He didn't want to say something that would give him away so he settled for singing. Sure he wasn't idol level but he was better than average. He sang Jongdae's happy song, 'Sunday morning'. The pup was crazy about that song, when Kyungsoo Facetimed him on Valentines day and the song was playing on the background, Jongdae was actually singing it instead of replying his uncle.   
"That's a beautiful song."  
"It's kind of me and my nephew's thing." Kyungsoo smiled.  
The lights went on and the elevator started moving. Kyungsoo couldn't see the man's face because he was pressed on his chest. Hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Should Kyungsoo feel uncomfortable? He liked being held like that, of course not under the circumstances they were in. Underneath the distress signals from the scent, now it was calm. Kyungsoo was beyond shocked. He was smelling an alpha, a full blooded alpha. He felt a bit dizzy but the elevator doors opened, he couldn't be more grateful. Jackson was already waiting with a few other security guys. They quickly took the stranger from Kyungsoo and secretly got him in a cab. Kyungsoo couldn't see his face but he wouldn't forget that red hair and that strong scent.


	3. Monster

3: Monster 

After a heated argument that he was fine, Chanyeol finally went to work on Tuesday morning. Having dyed his hair a silvery ash hue the day before because he was dead bored and Junmyeon was watching him like a hawk. At least he had Yixing so the day was bearable, they played together, mostly Yixing pulling fist fulls of Chanyeol's newly dyed hair. The baby seemed really fascinated babbling away like he usually did.  
"I told you moving out was a bad idea. Did you go and see Dr Xi?"  
"Junma I love how concerned you are but I'm honestly okay. The doctors said there's absolutely nothing wrong with me. I'm still staying in my apartment because I like it."  
"Park Chanyeol, you nearly had an attack..."  
"But I didn't..." He argued.  
"Because you got lucky someone was there. What would you have done if you were alone? That's it! Sehun's moving in with you."  
"But hyung..." he pouted.  
"No more arguments from you, Yixing stop trying to eat Chanyeol's hair sweetie, it's not food!" Junmyeon scolded pulling Yixing away from Chanyeol's head, the baby made a protesting cry.   
Tuesday morning found Chanyeol at the principal's office.  
"Are you able to squeeze in one more student Mr Park? All the kids love you but we can only give you a limited number of students."  
"One more student? That's okay."  
"You can come in!" the principal shouted and the door opened. Yifan walked in carrying Yixing on one arm, behind him was a shy looking Zitao.  
"Welcome... Oh it's you Yifan."  
"Hey Chanyeol."  
Yixing reached out for Chanyeol's hair making him laugh.  
"Oh I didn't know you and Mr Wu were well acquainted?" the principal raised an eyebrow.  
"We are good friends." Yifan said handing over a complaining Yixing to Chanyeol. He smiled, flashing his other new teeth.  
"You are getting big xingxing." Chanyeol commented.  
"This is my son Zitao, thank you for allowing him to study here. I trust Chanyeol greatly and I feel so much at ease with him being Tao's teacher. His Korean is not very good though."  
"Don't worry Mr Wu. Your son will be well taken care of. Mr Park why don't you take young Wu to class? I'd like to discuss some things with Mr Wu here."  
Chanyeol gave Yifan a *wemusttalk* look which he reciprocated as Yixing was in his father's arms again. He let a small whine which faded into a smile when Tao kissed him goodbye on the cheek.  
"How are you doing Zitao? I'm your daddy's friend. You can call me Yeollie."  
"Oh okay."

"Have a great day Dinosaur."  
"Thanks Uncle Soo will you pick me up too?"Jongdae asked happily.  
"Yes I will."  
"Yasss!" he fist pumped and ran into the classroom.  
Jongdae was awfully too cheerful for someone his age. Kyungsoo was lost in thought watching Jongdae interact with other kids, he was popular too. Kyungsoo wondered what his kids would be like, playing by together with other kids. He felt a breath on his neck and turned so sharply that his head collided with someone's nose.  
"Ow..." Chanyeol cried.  
"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! What on earth where you doing behind me!" Kyungsoo didn't want to shout. Anyone could recognize him.  
"Zitao go to class I'll be right there." Chanyeol told the little boy who murmured an okay. "What were you doing spying on my kids?"  
"I wasn't spying... Oh it's bleeding! Do you have a first aid kit?" Kyungsoo asked, why was he feeling like this, talk about deja vu.  
Chanyeol looked at the small man who was cleaning him up. Gosh he was cute, large brown eyes focused sorely on his nose, small button nose, thick eye brows and damn those lips.  
"Ah!"  
"Don't move." Kyungsoo ordered. "So what were you doing behind me?"  
"I wanted to see what you were looking at. Nobody ever looks that way at my class."  
"Oh, I was watching my nephew. It's my first time dropping him to school today. I was surprised he's such a socialite."  
Chanyeol seemed to think then he spoke, "I only have one socialite in my class, Jongdae?"  
"Yes that's him. All done."  
"Thanks. So you must be Minseok's brother? Is he around?"  
"Yes he is. He's currently off work. Just had a baby."  
"Oh wow tell him I said congrats. I thought he would be dropping Jogdae today as I wanted to speak to him but its okay I guess."  
"Is it something urgent?"  
"Ah yes."  
"I'll pass on the message."  
Is it odd that Kyungsoo wanted to talk some more with this funny eared but handsome man? He must be losing his mind. After saying their goodbyes Kyungsoo went to his car only to be halted by someone calling him.  
"Kyungsoo?"  
Said person looked quite shocked at who was calling him. Wu Yifan in the flesh, Kyungsoo couldn't believe his eyes. Can the earth just swallow him whole? Now he definitely regretted coming to Korea.  
"Yifan what a surprise!" he fake smiled.  
"Oh don't pretend that you are happy to see me. I can see right through you."  
Thank goodness, Kyungsoo then glared.  
"Okay you don't have to look that mean too... Fancy meeting you here."  
"Likewise."  
"Still a one word response man? You didn't change after all."  
"Yifan what is it that you want? I'm very busy." he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
"Ow Yixing don't pinch me! I never got to apologize back then. I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings."  
"Isn't that apology nine years late? Anyway I moved on with life, I see you did too, beautiful baby by the way."  
"Oh thanks, so..."  
"I really have to go."  
"Wait! I almost forgot. My brother in law is a huge fan of yours. He's a model, I was kinda hoping you would interview him for old times sake. I know you hate me but..."  
"I don't hate you Yifan and I won't hold anything against you. I was a kid back then, too naive for my own good. I don't hire just anybody. I only hire professionals but tell your brother in law to bring pictures of himself then we can see what to do."  
"Thanks a ton Kyungsoo..."  
"I didn't agree because I know you or whatever we had in the past. Your son is smiling so adorably at me, I can't say no. Goodbye." with that Kyungsoo got in his black Maserati and drove away.

"Baekhyun tell me why I am here again? I have a photoshoot in thirty minutes. I have to be at the location right now." Suho complained. He was sitting agitatedly in Baekhyun's office at Byun's Boutique, facing a concerned Baekhyun.  
"Is Chanyeol okay? Sehun told me he almost had an attack."  
"You are a freaking adult, why don't you go and check on him!"  
"You know I can't Junmyeon!" Baekhyun only said Suho's full name when he was super angry or excited. "My guilt won't let me."  
Suho sighed rubbing his forehead. He really didn't know what to do when it came to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
"It's not like he will shut the door in your face Baekhyun."  
"Jun I left him, I abandoned him for my career then he met that venomous snake. I feel like it's my fault, what he is going through."  
"It isn't your fault. We all did not know what was happening. We found out too late and now Chanyeol is scarred for life. I also feel like it's my fault for missing the signals." Suho paused for a minute. "But that is the past, we need help Chanyeol get better. It won't help him if we dwell on the past and blame ourselves."  
Someone opened the door and Baekhyun was about to yell at this mannerless person only to see it was Jongin and behind him his reporter boyfriend Taemin.  
"They said you were busy I know.. Oh hey Suho." He greeted.  
"Kai, Taemin hello. Baekhyun next time don't call unless its extremely important. I have to work." Suho stood up and left.  
"Taemin here was bugging me for a follow up article on your collection. He was getting very annoying." Taemin slapped Jongin's arm.  
"Hyung I'm personally offended you didn't let me cover the story." Taemin grumbled.  
"You were busy chasing D.O. What could I have done?" Baekhyun shrugged. "And you..." he yanked Jongin's feet off his table. "Don't you have anything to do?"  
"Nope, I don't have any gigs this week. I'm just following Taemin like the love struck mate I am."  
Baekhyun giggled whilst Jongin laughed.

Jongdae took his lunch box and went to sit wirh the new boy. He seemed quiet and really shy, Jongdae wanted to be friends wirh him and to make him comfortable.  
"Zitao why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Jongdae asked sitting down next to him.  
"M my korean not good. You laugh at Tao."  
"No silly, nobody will laugh at you. I won't. So tell me about China, my daddy always promises me we will go there to see my nana but we don't. Last time I was there I think I was two, well I can't remember."  
Tao's face lit up when he talked about his home and the few friends he had there. They chatted for a while until break time was over. When they were both walking to their class Jongdae asked.  
"My birthday party is on Saturday. Do you want to come?"  
"Yes." he nodded. Tao was no longer shy in front of Jongdae. Chanyeol who was watching them smiled at the interaction.   
"Jongdae your papa called. He said your uncle will be a little late. Do you want to go get ice cream at my place? Zitao is already going with me since his parents are both busy." Chanyeol said after all the parents had come to collect their children.  
"Okay." Jongdae agreed. He had been cheerfully babbling with Tao not to notice the time fly by.  
When they were both strapped carefully in Chanyeol's car. They left the school. Chanyeol turned on the radio and to Jongdae's delight Sunday Morning started playing.  
"Yeolli please turn up the volume please? I love this song!" he happily squealed.  
Chanyeol happily obliged only to realize he had heard the song before. Where was it?   
The song finished playing so Chanyeol decided to ask what was bothering him.  
"Jongdae, where did you hear that song?"  
"You mean Sunday morning? when Uncle Soo and I were Facetiming on daddy's l laptop, it was playing in his house. Papa helped me download it. It's kinda me and Uncle Soo's thing."  
Chanyeol would be damned if that was a coincidence. Fate was definitely playing a hand.  
"Do you live with Uncle Soo?"   
"Oh no he stays in America. He came for my birthday party on Saturday, he never misses mine, no matter how busy he is." Jongdae said.  
"Why was he late to pick you up?" Tao asked.  
"I think the sharks were chasing the penguin because they wanted to eat him."  
Chanyeol and Tao exchanged confused looks

Kyungsoo definitely wasn't lucky today. After he saw Yifan, a group of reporters harassed him at a cafe asking lots of questions to which he didn't answer. He had to call Jackson for help. Not only was he late in picking up Jongdae but his tire also burst. He called for another car and it only arrived thirty minutes later. When he finally got to Jongdae's school he was told the boy had left with his teacher so he waited for another ten minutes for the security to give him the teachers information. Overall he had a terrible day. So forgive him when he pulled up at the teacher's house and cursed the neighbor's dog, his mood was already sour and he felt really snappy. He softly knocked on the door and waited.  
"Hie..." Kyungsoo stopped because he was stunned. A half naked body was staring right back at him.  
"Omg I'm so sorry. Jongdae got ice cream on my shirt. Please come in."  
Kyungsoo was blushing like mad, he really felt uncomfortable as he sat down. Jongdae could be heard screaming in the other room, he was one noisy boy. Who on earth did he get that from? Luhan didn't talk much and so did Minseok even worse Kyungsoo. So he might have got it from the grandparents.  
"I'm really sorry I was late." Kyungsoo apologized. Mind you the great D.O never apologized so this was a shocking moment for him internally.  
"It's okay. Before you get Jongdae can we uhm talk?"  
"Sure." Kyungsoo eyed him warily.  
"Uhm..." Chanyeol looked dead nervous, he had gotten another shirt to Kyungsoo's relief. "Well I just wanted to thank you."  
"For what?" Kyungsoo's eyebrows rose in confusion. Chanyeol thought it was cute, he mentally slapped himself.  
"You uhm for saving my life."  
"What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure we met today. How's your nose by the way?"  
"It's okay now. No we didn't meet today. Uhm at the elevator that day, you saved my life."  
Kyungsoo thought for a moment and then realization dawned on him.  
"The panicked alpha oh it was you!" One, Kyungsoo didn't mean to sound so surprised and two his voice didn't mean to be raised.  
"Yes, it was me. I wanted to thank you so much but they told me the man I described never came to the hospital."  
"Oh. Are you fine now? You were really in a bad space that time."  
"I'm completely okay now. Thank you so much. So to show my gratitude would you perhaps like to have dinner?"  
"Dinner..." Kyungsoo would be an idiot to pass that offer. He can't remember the last time someone asked him to dinner without having ulterior motives. This man that he had smelled intrigued him a lot. He wanted to know why he was the first person Kyungsoo would smell.   
"I'd like to have dinner Chan..."  
"Yeol, Chanyeol."  
"Okay Chanyeol I'm free Friday night."  
"So like you don't mind if we just hung out here and I ah cook for you?" Chanyeol looked hopeful. He didn't want his mother's people to spot him in a restaurant with another guy who apparently had no scent but knew that he was an alpha. Interesting.  
Kyungsoo could kiss Chanyeol, wait that was an exaggeration. He was hoping he would ask for that without seeming a little forward. The reporters would have a field day with him going out with another guy publicly.  
"Nope I don't mind at all." Kyungsoo nearly smiled at Chanyeol's cute reaction. Kyungsoo gave him his number. He didn't mention though that he already had Chanyeol's number.  
"Uncle Soo! Did the sharks chase you for a long time?" Jongdae asked. Kyungsoo laughed, he didn't think Jongdae would remember that. He was three and Minseok wanted to pick him up at the airport. The paparazzi were all over him, Jongdae, confused asked why a lot of people were chasing him. Kyungsoo just referred to the paparazzi as sharks trying to eat the penguin (himself ).  
"You smart dino, you still remember?"  
"Of course. It's one of our many things. Let's go, I miss Minnie."


	4. Moonlight

4: Moonlight 

The first thing Minseok noticed when Kyungsoo came home with Jongdae was the permanent smile glued on his face. He was humming to himself, Minseok just had to ask.  
"Lu babe can you put Jongdae to bed and check on Min young?" Minseok asked sweetly.  
"Aww Xiu I'm watching my team.." Luhan was nudged on the ribs painfully and he mumbled something Minseok didn't bother to hear. Kyungsoo was too absorbed in the match and munching on popcorn that he didn't notice Minseok shooing a grumbling Luhan away. Jongdae had fallen asleep pretty early.  
"So Soo?"  
"Yeah hyung..." Kyungsoo didn't look at him.  
"I'll switch off the tv if you don't look at me."   
Kyungsoo gasped looking shockingly at Minseok.  
"Come on head on my lap." Kyungsoo protested but still placed his head nonetheless.  
"But hyung the match ain't over yet."  
"I know pup but I just want to have a heart to heart. We haven't had time just for us in a long time."  
"Well who went ahead and got mated? Not my fault."   
Minseok laughed softly, Kyungsoo was still eating popcorn, eyes glued to the screen.  
"So who's he?"  
"Who?"  
"The one who caught your eyes obviously. You know you can't hide anything from me."  
"I won't say anything yet hyung but he's really gorgeous. He even asked me out to dinner on Friday. I'm so excited hyung." Kyungsoo spoke animatedly. Minseok eyed him, smirking at Kyungsoo's expressions.  
"You really like him don't you?"  
"I don't know hyung, we just recently met. I don't wanna get my hopes up for nothing." Kyungsoo didn't want to tell Minseok that it was actually Jongdae's teacher.  
"You know pup, I'm a therapist. I counsel people on a lot of things and hear many problems .."  
"Where is this going hyung?"  
"Ok listen, I know how much you want to be loved or to fall in love. This might be caused by how we were treated by our dad. You hate your inner wolf. When you presented as an omega, I felt your resentment and anger. He abused us, he thought lowly of omegas. I was lucky to have found Luhan back then. My point is Soo, interact with your inner wolf. Be one with it, you are holding back your own happiness. I embraced being an omega and look! I have two beautiful pups and the greatest mate."  
"Yeah that is nice but hyung look at all my past relationships. Yifan left, Jongin left me. Everyone just leaves me..."  
"Have you asked yourself why it's like that? It's like you are acting, you are not showing them the real you. You don't even know the real you until you discover your inner wolf."  
Kyungsoo was quiet for a while. He seemed to really think about what Minseok was saying. He was raising valid points.  
"You know I love you pup right?"  
"Yeah hyung." Kyungsoo mumbled. His heart was heavy.

Jongdae was throwing a tantrum first thing in the morning.  
"Where did uncle Soo go so early in the morning?"  
Luhan was also eating his breakfast. He would drop off Jongdae today.  
"Oh my gosh Luhan his passport is gone too!" Minseok was shouting. He appeared panicked amd frightened.  
"What on earth did you talk about? Did you argue?" Luhan asked.  
"No we didn't. I don't think I went too far though."  
"I'm sure he needed space or something. He'll be back. Bud let's go. I have a meeting in forty five minutes." Luhan took his briefcase and Jongdae's satchel. He kissed Minseok and Minyoung and then the father and son were gone.

Kyungsoo's legs ached. He had been sitting in the same position for hours. So much was going through his head and it overwhelmed him so much. If he ever were to cry, he would do it at this one place, his mothers grave.  
"I remember how much you loved making clothes. Every fabric you laid your hand and sewed together it came out so beautiful. Everyone wanted to buy your designs. If Minseok and I weren't born you would have lived your life in luxury. I wish you never met dad but you did and he hurt you so bad even today I am still scared."  
When Minseok presented as an omega by having his first heat, he immediately mated with his boyfriend Luhan. Luhan's parents adored Minseok and they took him in. Kyungsoo was left to suffer his father's beatings alone. He had been so glad when he got that scholarship in France. Minseok and Luhan had helped with everything. He went to Korea as an exchange student two years later and met Jongin whilst Luhan and Minseok remained in China.  
Kyungsoo presented while he had been dating Yifan in high school. How he immediately shut his inner wolf down baffled everyone. Till date he never smelt anyone or have been smelt by anyone. People thought he was just human.  
After gaining recognition as a talented fashion designer, articles debating on what he was arose. They traced his family origins only to find out only that Minseok was an omega. His parents identities were never revealed, that's because he threatened to sue anyone who would disclose anything about him and he wasn't kidding. He filed a lawsuit against a reporter who claimed Kyungsoo was an illegitimate child and left him ruined. His identity was never again to be questioned.  
Kyungsoo felt a hand on his shoulder waking him to reality. It was Jackson in his usual black suit and glasses.  
"We have to go. There's a funeral nearby someone might recognize you."  
His limbs were weak so he allowed Jackson to help him to the car 

Minseok was at first worried but now he was plain scared. Kyungsoo was neither answering his calls or anybody's for that matter. Sitting in his and Luhan's joint office, rocking Min young in his arms. The baby was agitated but she didn't cry. The past three days Jongdae was the one who had been sad about Kyungsoo's disappearance. Minseok's phone rang loudly disturbing Min young's nap, thank heavens she didn't cry.  
"Hello..."  
"Dr Xi hello. I hope I am not disturbing."  
"Uhm who is this?"  
"It's Park Chanyeol, Jongdae's teacher."  
"Oh Chanyeol hey! Is something wrong with Jongdae?" Minseok didn't think he would be able to handle anything bad right now.  
"Oh he's fine, chatting like usual. I called for me. I heard you are on maternity leave and well my friend has been bugging me to see you."  
"Everything alright Chanyeol? Did something happen?"  
"I nearly had an attack."  
Mimseok gasped. Twenty minutes passed and they were still talking.

Kyungsoo walked into the house and found Luhan frowning at his laptop.  
He was working from home today. He looked up at Kyungsoo smiling.  
"Finally! I couldn't bare Minseok's anxiety."  
"Sorry Lu hyung. Where's Min hyung?"  
"Office. He nearly called the police Kyungsoo. Don't disappear like that again." Luhan sounded like a scolding father.  
"You stopped taking the meds... Oh my god Kyungsoo where in moon's name have you been?"  
Minseok put Min young down along with his phone, forgetting that he was still on the phone.  
Chanyeol on the other hand had been surprised by his doctor's outburst but now he eavesdropped. He had tried calling Kyungsoo but to no avail. He was worried Kyungsoo had bailed on him  
"Where did you go? I was worried sick."  
"Hyung please don't cry. I was at mom's grave."  
"I thought something terrible had happened to you. You sort of vanished on me when we had that conversation. Wait you were in China this whole time?"  
Kyungsoo nodded, he was also about to cry. Minseok always had this effect on him since childhood.  
"I'm fine hyung. Come on don't cry. I'm not mad at you okay?" Kyungsoo said rubbing Minseok's tears.  
Chanyeol ended up hanging up the phone. He really thought it would be rude to listen in on the conversation.  
"Okay so you have a date and we need to go shopping. Luhan's home today, he'll stay with the pups."  
Minseok said smiling.  
"Oh hyung..." Kyungsoo let himself be led away.

Yifan felt like there was something he was forgetting as he ate his breakfast that Friday morning. Junmyeon had already left for work after dropping off Tao, he took Yixing with him today. Sehun was munching on an apple whilst squinting at his tablet. Baekhyun was gobbling food as usual.  
"Slow down!" Yifan said looking at Baekhyun in disgust and wonder. "The food ain't going anywhere."  
"Can't help it Junmom makes the best omelets." Baekhyun replied. A phone vibrated on the table, Baekhyun took it.  
"Ahshsh hello."  
"Euw cover your mouth hyung!" Sehun exasperated.  
"Who's causing chaos in the shop when I am here? ... Say what now!" Baekhyun spit out his food at Yifan who growled in anger. "OMG! WHAT!…"  
Yifan looked like he was about to murder Baekhyun.  
"D.O is shopping in my boutique!" Baekhyun screamed. It took a slap from Yifan to shut him up.  
"The D.O. Fashion designer D.O is in my boutique right now. Fans are going crazy trying to enter my shop." Baekhyun excitedly said. Sehun nearly dropped his tablet but he did drop his bitten apple. They both screamed, jumping up and down.  
"Oh Sehun I forgot to tell you, I got you a meeting with D.O. Make sure you have your CV with you." Yifan said casually. Sehun's mouth dropped while Baekhyun looked dumbfounded.  
"What? I told you we used to date."  
"Sehun let's go!"  
"I'm coming with you so I can see your faces when D.O confirms we dated." Yifan said with a smug expression.

"hyung, this is totally unnecessary. Look at the commotion we are causing!" exasperated Kyungsoo rolling his eyes. The shop's security guards had immediately shut the doors and stood watch. Fans were screaming outside, Kyungsoo cringed. Fortunately the customers inside didn't make a ruckus and just politely bowed although they didn't conceal their squeals as Kyungsoo and his brother passed them. An assistant was walking behind them carrying all clothes Minseok pulled out for Kyungsoo to try on.  
"Why are we fretting over one night?" Kyungsoo said. "These designs aren't my style, they are just too over the top for me."  
"Not listening."  
"Hyung..." Kyungsoo refused the urge to pout. Vultures with cameras outside were already taking photos of him, inwardly he was tired of smiling at them.  
Baekhyun arrived in time as Minseok shoved Kyungsoo in the fitting room.  
"Minseok hyung!" exclaimed a confused Baekhyun. "What are you doing here?" he kissed Minseok on the cheek. They knew each other because Minseok was Chanyeol's doctor. He had been there in Chanyeol's dark moments, advising Baekhyun on what to do when he felt helpless. "You finally came to my shop!" he squealed excitedly.  
"Yes, I did and I bought my brother with me." Minseok smiled.  
"Brother? The one in USA?"  
"Yes."  
As Minseok was introduced to Sehun who had been looking everywhere for D.O as soon as he had entered Baekhyun's shop. Kyungsoo emerged in a peach furry sweater, white plain T-shirt and beige demins. Baekhyun's eyes went as large as saucers. Sehun's jaw dropped.  
"Hyung this is too ugly on me! The colors are too bright." Kyungsoo whined complaining, not noticing the new fresh pair of eyes ogling his cuteness.  
"Don't be rude Kyungsoo, the designer is standing right here." Minseok pointed at Baekhyun.  
"Oh." Kyungsoo mouthed. His eyes immediately went intimidating and Sehun squirmed under his gaze.  
"I'm Byun Baekhyun and welcome to my small boutique D.O sshi." Baekhyun was trying so hard not to scream. Here his role model and crush was standing before him. Sehun looked unaffected at all but inwardly he was doing somersaults.  
""What small boutique are you talking about Baek when you are the best in Korea?" Yifan said appearing behind Sehun. "I'll be taking these shirts also." he threw the office shirts he was holding at the assistant who went away to pack them.  
"Kyungsoo be nice. He's a fan." Minseok elbowed Kyungsoo who muttered a small hello.  
"Still not that big on talking ey Soo?" Yifan joked. Kyungsoo looked like he was shooting daggers right out of his eyes and straight at Yifan.  
"And who might you be?" Minseok asked eyeing Yifan from head to toe. For a second Yifan looked shocked and insulted.  
"I honestly can't believe you don't remember me Minseok." he said, a frown on his face.  
Minseok studied him for a while then it came to him.  
"Soo! He's your high school sugar daddy right?" Minseok slightly raised his voice and clasped his hands together as he remembered Yifan now. Kyungsoo glared at Minseok, Sehun choked on his spit, Baekhyun let out a gasp and all the blood left Yifan's face.  
"What sugar daddy! I'm only four years older!" Yifan grumbled.  
"So what? You looked really old back then. Go on change into this and no arguments." Minseok turned to Kyungsoo shoving him again in the fitting room.  
"Hyung you really did date D.O..." a ghostly looking Sehun said in disbelief. Baekhyun seemed out of it.  
Yifan was too busy scowling at Minseok to say I told you so.  
"That scent... Why do you smell like Luhan?" Yifan asked as his nose picked up on the familiar scent of his Chinese buddy.  
"Excuse me! How do you know my mate?"  
"Wait Xi Luhan is mated to you!" Yifan almost laughed. Of all the omegas Luhan had to mate, he went for this feisty one. Minseok and Yifan had their fair share of drama when Yifan dated Kyungsoo years ago.   
"Yes, how do you know him ?"  
"We are best buddies."  
"You are the mentally unstable custody case?" Minseok's eyes shifted to a dashing Kyungsoo who now wore white pants with pastel colored flowery shirt. He looked like he was being suffocated. Baekhyun died a little more. The D.O wearing his designs, what was the world coming to?   
"By the way Kyungsoo this is my brother in law Sehun, the one I mentioned that other day." Sehun seemed to realize his name being mentioned and D.O's eyes were on him, judging him. He felt like he was on top of the world when D.O left him his business card and told Sehun to call him on Monday.  
After a huge battle Kyungsoo settled for a few black shirts and pants. Minseok let him buy that because Kyungsoo promised he would go on the date wearing the peach sweater.

To say that Kyungsoo was tempted to just sneak some other clothes in his car was an understatement. He wore the outfit Minseok pulled on him at the boutique. He even applied a little make up on Kyungsoo, nothing heavy. Luhan whistled saying,  
"I didn't know we were going for the cute concept."he snickered. Kyungsoo nearly threw a pillow at him but didn't want to startle a sleeping Minyoung in Luhan's arms so he settled for glaring.  
"Uncle Soo you are really pretty." Jongdae grinned his Cheshire cat grin and Kyungsoo kissed his forehead.  
"Since I don't trust you, I'll be driving you. No buts and talk backs come on let's go." Minseok said grabbing the car keys. Luhan wished Kyungsoo a happy evening and told him to take it slow to which Soo rolled his eyes and followed after Minseok.


	5. Universe

5: Universe 

Kyungsoo stood nervously as he heard Minseok driving away. He fidgeted on his spot whilst holding the wine bottle, he had rung the door bell twice.  
"Kyungsoo hey come in." Chanyeol greeted wearing a turtleneck and tight fitted pants. "You look nice." he commented closing the door after Kyungsoo had entered.  
"Thanks." Kyungsoo blushed. Chanyeol refrained from saying he was cute. "You are not bad yourself."  
"So uhm take a seat while I check on the food." Kyungsoo nodded but he followed Chanyeol and sat on a stool where Chanyeol was opposite him.  
The giant could feel Kyungsoo's eyes on his back so he started the conversation but he was beat to it.  
"I saw your missed calls. Sorry I couldn't reply."  
"I was pretty worried you were gonna stand me up or something." Chanyeol said looking over his shoulder.  
"Oh no, I would never do that. So what are we eating? It smells so divine." Kyungsoo thought he would drool with the way the food was smelling.  
"My grandma's secret curry with roasted lamb and baked potatoes. By the way thanks for the wine bottle, I had forgotten all about that."  
"It's okay. I wouldn't have like to come empty handed." Kyungsoo spoke eyes scanning the kitchen.  
Chanyeol really was something, he had never cooked this dish for anyone ever apart from Baekhyun and Sehun who stole from the pots that one time he had decided to see if he still remembered how his nana used to cook it.  
"All done. Let's just move all this to the living room."   
That was where the table was set. Kyungsoo stood up to help Chanyeol carry some of the food.  
The smell was already harassing his nostrils and he couldn't wait to just dig in. Sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, Chanyeol dished up for Kyungsoo.  
"Small portions please. I'm not much of an eater." he said. Chanyeol nodded and handed him his plate.  
Kyungsoo thought he would die a happy man that moment, he didn't know what was good, the lamb, curry or the potatoes. Everything just assaulted all his senses and he really thought he would cry at how delicious everything tasted.  
"That good huh?" Chanyeol said after noticing Kyungsoo's expression. He chuckled and proceeded to eat.  
"You know I actually won't mind having seconds." Kyungsoo smiled.  
"Oh help yourself, I made a lot anyways."  
He did end up having seconds and it made Chanyeol really happy.  
"I'll pack the left overs for you and Jongdae."  
"I'd like that. This really was so delicious Chanyeol." he said, lazing on the couch with the wine glass on his small hands.  
"I hear you stay in the States, what do you do there?"  
"I own a company, nothing big."  
Despite the avoided topics of Kyungsoo's occupation, their past relationships and Chanyeol's panic attack the conversation went by smoothly. They found a lot of things to talk about.

"I don't know what is more shocking, the fact that D.O bought my designs or that he actually dated Yifan." Baekhyun said. Junmyeon laughed, he was feeding Yixing.  
"Is that why both of you look so dazed?"  
Yifan had gone out on urgent business matters so it was just the five of them including Yixing and Tao.  
"Tao sweety don't play with your food, come on eat up."  
"I hate vegetables though papa."  
Junmyeon was euphoric everytime Tao called him papa. It was hard for both of them to bond at first but eventually they did.  
"They are good for your body." Junmyeon coaxed.  
"He was there Junmom in my boutique, trying out my designs. He didn't like them but his angel of a brother who just so happens to be Chanyeol's doctor forced him. He looked so squishy and cute in that peach sweater, I wanted to steal him right there." Baekhyun said dreamily.  
Sehun was still staring at the business card, expression showing he was miles away.  
"Wait backtrack, You met Chanyeol's therapist? Who is D.O's brother?" Junmyeon was just about to put the spoon in Yixing's mouth when he stopped. The baby let out a protesting cry.  
"Funny world right. Ey isn't Sehun supposed to have moved in with Chanyeol?"  
"Not today, he has a dinner date." Sehun finally spoke that evening.  
Baekhyun's eyes raised, "I didn't know he's seeing anyone."  
"Neither did I." Junmyeon said. He and Baekhyun looked at each other and then stared at Sehun for details.  
"I don't know anything except that he wanted to thank the dude who was in the elevator that time."  
"Oh thank goodness." Baekhyun sighed. Sehun looked at him with an unreadable expression. "What? Don't you worry about Chanyeol?"  
"I'm pretty sure we all are scared about Chanyeol dating, Sehun." stated Junmyeon.  
"I know. That girl did a number on him. You should see the scars on his back."   
The other two stared intently at him.  
"What scars?" Junmyeon asked. Sehun inwardly face palmed. Of all the things his silly mouth could say.  
"How do you know he has scars?" Baekhyun asked.  
"Well ya know I help him with his knot sometimes."  
"Excuse me!"  
"Well that's my cue. Tao let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed. You lovers better not quarrel in front of Yixing." Junmyeon warned and took Tao away.  
"I'm sorry Baek."  
"I didn't know we hid such information from each other Sehun." Baekhyun looked sad or hurt, Sehun wasn't really sure.  
"For the record it's my fault. Chanyeol doesn't know we are dating hyung. I couldn't turn him away, he looked so broken and hurt, he didn't have the guts to let anyone else touch him."  
"I understand Sehun but it hurts because I used to love Chanyeol. I love you now but the fact that you and him together..." Baekhyun trailed off, wiping away his tears. Yixing made an angry sound. The couple looked at him, he was demanding to be lifted. Baekhyun took him and the little one kissed Baekhyun. He tried scratching Sehun's face.  
"See? He's angry you made me cry." Baekhyun smiled at Yixing. The baby smiled back, happy to see his uncle smiling.  
"Sorry hyung."  
"It's okay hunnie, I understand."  
The couple played with Yixing until it was time for his bath and nap time.

The big black SUV was parked near Minseok's place. It had been for the past half an hour.  
"So when will I see you again?" Chanyeol asked. He was seated comfortably on the driver's seat facing Kyungsoo.  
"I don't know, the next few days I'll be really busy and I'm going back home on Friday." Both of them felt sad hearing about Kyungsoo's departure.  
"Oh, I momentarily forgot you have a life halfway across the world."  
Chanyeol smiled but the sadness was evident in his eyes.  
"How about Wednesday? I know Thursday hyung will want me all to himself." Kyungsoo smiled softly.  
"Okay I'll call you " Chanyeol said excitedly. His reaction deepened Kyungsoo's smile.  
Chanyeol went closer and closer until his breath tickled Kyungsoo's nose.  
"Can I?" he whispered. Kyungsoo shot circuited, and Chanyeol's scent harassed him for the second time. This time it was purely sweet but definitely strong enough to knock Kyungsoo's breath. Kyungsoo doesn't think he answered but he felt Chanyeol's lips on his. The kiss was simply slow and sensual, nothing rushed and certainly not tongue and teeth.  
"See you Wednesday." Kyungsoo managed to breathe out before going out of the car looking heavily flushed. He didn't look back at the car but opened the door and shut it immediately only to flinch the making out couple.  
"Shit it's just Soo." Minseok hissed getting off Luhan's lap.  
"You guys really don't want another baby." Kyungsoo deadpanned removing his shoes.  
"Why are you looking so flustered and your face is red?" Luhan asked. Minseok raised his eyebrows.  
"Nothing." Kyungsoo mumbled. Luhan flashed him a knowing grin.  
"How was it?"  
"Luhan!" Minseok asked. "How was the dinner?"  
"Here, judge for yourself." Although Kyungsoo was disgusted by the duo using their hands, he gladly waited for a comment.  
"Shit! This is freaking delicious!" Minseok exclaimed.  
"Actually that was for Jongdae so..."  
"He isn't getting his little paws on this." Luhan commented, he went to the kitchen to get spoons, bless him.  
"Did you kiss?"  
Kyungsoo went beet red. "They did didn't they ?" Luhan returned laughing, this time Kyungsoo did throw a pillow at him.  
"You guys are the worst. Why are you up at one? You do know that you have to prepare Jongdae's party in like.. Five hours right?"  
"Shoot! He's right. You pup, I want details tomorrow. Luhan come with the food!"  
Kyungsoo smiled and walked to his room. Plopping to his bed after a hot shower he received a text from Chanyeol.  
*Tonight was really nice. Sweet dreams Kyungsoo ah(#^.^#)*  
Kyungsoo responded with a goodnight and went to sleep.

Jongdae's party went by smoothly. Kyungsoo had been surprised to see Junmyeon present. Apparently his son was Jongdae's best friend. Kyungsoo found himself texting Chanyeol a lot during the day. What? He was bored, it was a kiddies party after all so he had nothing much to do than run away from the parents that were fans. The days went by fast after that.  
Sehun had gotten a three month contract to showcase his talents. If the world liked him, D.O was more than willing to make Sehun the face of the brand.  
Kyungsoo began brainstorming with the Crown Princess for ideas on her hanbok.  
"Mother I completely forgot, what is yoda wearing on my wedding?" Yoora gasped, looking at the queen as she remembered something she had forgotten. The Queen looked stunned as well.  
"Uhm D.O sshi, you don't mind designing for one other person?" The queen asked gently.  
"Who, your highness?" D.O asked. His schedule was being packed.  
"My son, the prince." The Queen replied.  
"You have a son? How old?" D.O didn't know whether he should be asking such questions but he was just too shocked.  
"Yes I have son, younger than Yoora. He's turning 27 in two or maybe one month since we are almost in October."  
Kyungsoo was mind blown. He kept quiet for a while and then silently nodded.   
"Your majesty, I have one question though. Why has he never made a public appearance…"  
"My son has a severe case of stage fright. It's a long story actually."  
"I understand."

Wednesday came and Kyungsoo felt giddy all over. Chanyeol was picking him up and they were going somewhere special. Kyungsoo had been wary about it at first but Chanyeol assured him, nobody would see them. What Kyungsoo didn't know was that tonight was the midnight howl. The Midnight howl occurred once in every two years, it didn't necessarily have a specific date. It could happen anytime there was a full moon, especially in winter. The Midnight howl was an event where single unmated wolves found their mates. The alphas usually howled at the moon first and if an omega or beta came and blended in with the alpha's howl they became their mate. The bond would be formed then but mating had to follow so that the bonding ritual would be complete. It was an absolute coincidence that Chanyeol asked him out on a Wednesday. He did know about the howl but he didn't think much of it.  
"I know it's cold but we are actually having dinner at an outdoor restaurant near the woods. People will be busy tonight." Chanyeol said, eyes focusing on the road.  
"Okay." Kyungsoo won't lie, he felt very nervous. Anyone could recognize him but he felt really safe with Chanyeol.  
"We are here." Chanyeol announced cheerfully. Kyungsoo was wearing his black glasses as he scanned the surroundings. The area was surprisingly calm and there were a few people in sight.

"10 bucks says Kyungsoo will howl tonight."  
"Luhan please, you are not a teenager anymore to be making such bets."  
Luhan snickered snuggling closer to Minseok. They were cuddling on the couch, Minyoung asleep in her crib and Jongdae coloring his books.  
"20 says he won't even meet a mate tonight." Minseok said. Luhan laughed knowingly.  
"Aha! I knew it! Why do you look down upon your brother's looks? He's such a cutie."  
"Trust me I know Kyungsoo more than he knows himself. Kyungsoo wants to fall in love and be happy but he never embraces his omega. No one wants to spend an eternity with someone who doesn't know himself." Minseok sighed. His hands softly caressed Luhan's pink locks. Shocking right? Every client of his questioned his choice in hair color. "As long as he doesn't want to be an omega, he won't get any desired mate."  
"But you can't still give up hope. One day he'll make peace with who he is." Luhan said in an assuring tone.  
"Do you wanna go howl in the backyard?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. Minseok smiled slapping his chest playfully.  
"As long as we don't wake Minnie up. You think our song is still as beautiful as when we were sixteen?"  
Luhan looked at him in mock disappointment.  
"It's still beautiful. Was that the last time we howled?"  
"No. I don't think so. Aha it was after Jongdae's first birthday." Minseok clasped his hands.  
"Come on let's go Lulu!"

 

Although Kyungsoo was anxious throughout the night he still enjoyed himself. More things in common kept popping up and Kyungsoo was more than happy that Chanyeol talked. The giant really talked a lot, Kyungsoo didn't mind one bit, because he was quiet by nature. It really was amusing how he talked throughout the whole conversation and Kyungsoo only nodded or hummed in response.  
"Am I boring you?" he paused to ask.  
"No not at all, continue. You are really cute." Kyungsoo smiled. Wait, did he really say that out loud? He mentally face palmed as Chanyeol's cheeks had gone pink.  
"You are cute too!" Chanyeol grinned.  
Another hour of chatting and then Chanyeol seriously asked.  
"Do you wanna go for a ride?" the way Kyungsoo's eyebrows rose in confusion and his eyes grew big made Chanyeol wanna squeal like a school girl. Kyungsoo was super cute in Chanyeol's eyes.  
"What ride?"  
"Uhm.." Chanyeol was blushing. "There's a trail that leads to the woods, where we can watch the moon perfectly. There's a full moon tonight and I can't deny my wolf the sight anymore."  
Kyungsoo blinked twice and then nodded. After paying for their food, Chanyeol took Kyungsoo's hand and led him down the trail.  
"Wait here." Chanyeol said. He stepped away from Kyungsoo and into the darkness, the shorter one was even more confused.  
"Chanyeol what are you doing?" He asked as Chanyeol's clothing landed on him. After a long silence he heard a groan.  
Kyungsoo's eyes really couldn't grow bigger. Before him stood a large, tall, red eyed, silvery gray alpha. Either Kyungsoo was really short or this alpha was really big cause it stood half a head taller than Kyungsoo.  
He stared blankly at the red eyes, and finally he recognized that it was in fact Chanyeol. Kyungsoo wasn't scared. He went closer and closer until he placed his hands on the alpha's fur, it was very soft. He now understood the ride Chanyeol had meant earlier. The alpha lowered it's body so that Kyungsoo could climb on easily. The alpha turned its head to see if Kyungsoo was comfortable and was met with an excited Kyungsoo who apparently was his first time riding a wolf. It was almost like riding a horse except there was more fur, and it was super soft. From the expression the alpha was making Kyungsoo could tell Chanyeol was beaming. Kyungsoo leaned down on the wolf's back, hands trailing everywhere. The fur was so soft Kyungsoo just wanted to be engulfed by it.   
When he opened his eyes after feeling movement, he noticed they were going somewhere uphill, deep in the forest.   
Kyungsoo steadily jumped down to view the most beautiful lake he had ever seen. With the moon hovering over it shining brightly in the sky. His eyes could only gaze over the whole scene, taking it in beautifully. He turned to look at Chanyeol who was seated on the ground happily wagging his tail, watching Kyungsoo. A wave of fondness rushed into Kyungsoo's chest. He suddenly wished he was a wolf too and wondered how it felt to nuzzle Chanyeol.  
Maybe it was Chanyeol's sudden howl or the moon shining its brightest that might have caused it all. He felt the most intense pain in his head, his chest, everywhere. His body felt like it was being ripped to shreads. Kyungsoo muttered some incoherent words and growled. Suddenly it felt like his mind wasn't his as he sharply turned and headed for the lake.  
Chanyeol stopped howling to look at a disappearing Kyungsoo. He sensed something different about the air, as he watched Kyungsoo's back. Not making a move, he saw how his date went further into the water, something was telling him not to do anything and just watch, so he listened to his gut and sat there waiting. The air aggressively changed as pheromones begin filling it. Mixed scents were filling Chanyeol's nostrils but a certain delicate scent hit the spot. It was small at first, undistinguishable until the alpha knew, it was a sweet omega scent of nothing but strawberries and cream. It was coming from the lake, as a confused Chanyeol looked, he was almost startled by the sudden appearance of a petite white wolf with blue eyes emerging from the lake.  
It was the most beautiful thing that the silvery gray alpha had ever seen. The glistening moon highlighting all the features of the white omega which now seemed really dazed as it made its way to Chanyeol. The scents clashed headstrong only to mix in the most beautiful way.  
The petite omega howled, Chanyeol joined in too and together they formed the most beautiful song ever heard.


	6. Overdose

6: Overdose

The first thing Kyungsoo noticed when he woke up was that he was not wearing his clothes. A loose black shirt and a long pair of pants were hugging his body. Second thing he realized after opening his eyes was that he was definitely not in his bedroom. He tried to get up but was abruptly halted by a sharp pain surging through his whole body. He cursed and then adjusted his body comfortably on the bed. The sheets smelt oddly enough of Chanyeol. He liked the scent already. Closing his eyes, he opened them an hour later to find Chanyeol's face inches away from his, smiling his goofy smile and looking warmly at Kyungsoo who's mind instantly haywired.   
"Good morning." his raspy voice said. Kyungsoo blinked back at him.  
"I had no idea I slept here." Kyungsoo finally found the words to say.  
"You were out of it last night, it was a good idea to let you sleep here." Chanyeol said getting off the bed. It might be the way Chanyeol was looking at him or maybe his pounding head was letting him hallucinate but he was seeing warmth and fondness radiating from Chanyeol. The new tenderness in his eyes scared Kyungsoo, thus he came up with the wrong conclusion.   
"About last night..." he began to say but was cut short by Chanyeol leaning on the door frame watching him. Kyungsoo got up ignoring his protesting limbs and sat on the bed.  
"I don't get one thing. Why didn't you have a scent before, did you conceal it?"  
"What are you talking..." this time he was cut by his own nose, smelling Chanyeol's scent and his. Odd.  
"So what's the deal?" Chanyeol asked.  
Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrowed as he tried remembering last night's events. Sadly he could only remember up until the time he was riding Chanyeol.  
"What happened last night? Why is my body aching so badly and where on earth are my clothes? What the hell did we do last night?" Kyungsoo usually was a calm person but now his thoughts were unorganized and it really didn't help that his senses were now a little heightened. Chanyeol was amused at Kyungsoo's panic mode, it really made him extra adorable.  
"One question at a time. Well you transformed, your wolf is pretty by the way. I think that's also why your body is aching. Your clothes are probably at the bottom of the lake. Lastly we howled at the moon together."  
"Say what now!" Chanyeol resisted the urge to coo at Kyungsoo.  
"You howled at the moon and I joined you. It was the most beautiful moment in my life which I presume you don't remember because it was your first transformation. Now that brings me to my question, why was that your first time?" Chanyeol folded his arms, waiting for a response but what he didn't expect was for Kyungsoo to burst in tears. "Shit! Did I say something wrong Kyungsoo?" he immediately ran to hug a crumbling down Kyungsoo.  
"I'm a stupid omega..." he sniffed, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. "Ten years gone to waste like that. Why is fate cruel Chanyeol? I didn't ask to be an omega. Suffering heats and having to carry pups. Omegas are frowned upon in our society. They think lowly of us, there's so much to us you don't know. We are not the sex hungry animals people think we are."  
Chanyeol kept quiet, he had no idea of what to say. Kyungsoo kept venting out his frustrations and fears till he finally told Chanyeol of his worst nightmare, his father.  
"I'm scared of him even today. I'm scared of being an omega because of him. He made me fear who I was, Minseok had a lucky escape but i didn't. Since then I've never attached to my wolf. Minseok did say I wouldn't be able to suppress it any longer, I just didn't expect it to be this soon."  
"Kyungsoo look at me. There's absolutely nothing wrong about being an omega, sure I don't get the shit you guys go through but there's a reason why you were born like this. I'm sorry your father treated you the way he did, it's absolutely crazy but life goes on." if only Chanyeol could follow the advice he just gave.  
"It's all in the past, don't let that stop you from the best you. Don't let it hinder your abilities cause I'm sure you are destined for great things. I honestly wish I could change the views of the society but sadly I can't. Prove your past wrong..." Chanyeol rubbed away his tears. Kyungsoo's sobs died down. He remained quiet thinking of how Minseok would be so elated that Kyungsoo was a full blooded omega now.  
"So you're my mate huh? The universe chose well." he said, feeling safe in Chanyeol's arms.  
"Yeah I guess. So like do you wanna stick with me now or do you prefer dating around first?"  
"I barely have time for dating Chanyeol." that was partly a lie because Kyungsoo had many suitors but he just wanted the One. Chanyeol was his one now. His alpha, his mate, technically they weren't mated yet but they had bonded which is the most crucial stage in finding one's mate.  
"Can I kiss you?" Chanyeol asked sheepishly. Before Kyungsoo could answer, he had already swooped down for the kiss, leaving Ksoo breathless.  
"Slow down cowboy..." Kyungsoo placed his hand on his chest, softly regaining his breath. He looked deep in Chanyeol's eyes. If this was a dream and this god of a man was his, then he didn't want to wake up at all.

The first thing that happened to him as he opened the front door was Luhan bear hugging him.  
"Hyung what's going on?" Kyungsoo squeaked out from Luhan's strong embrace.  
"Your brother owes me twenty bucks. I'm so proud of you Kyungsoo." Luhan was really happy.  
A scream was heard from the kitchen and Minseok came running.  
"Kyungsoo is that your scent, oh my word!" He was giggling like a school girl.  
Ah so that's why Luhan was acting weird. Kyungsoo could smell them now and they could smell him.  
"I can't believe I was right. Mr Iknowmybrother." Luhan stuck out his tongue at a pouting Minseok.  
"Let go of my brother now. I want to hug him, this is a big moment."  
"What big moment hyung, Luhan let me go, I need oxygen."  
"Oops sorry." Luhan laughed. Kyungsoo could finally breathe freely now, Minseok's hug was not as suffocating as Luhan's. Minseok pulled away only to drag Kyungsoo to the dining table. He and Luhan sat opposite him. Kyungsoo felt like he was sitting before his parents.  
"So now that you've presented again. We need to lay some ground rules." Minseok said, gazing at his brother with so much love it almost hurt.  
"I'm 26 hyung!" he wailed desperately. He really just wanted to sleep and sort out his feelings. He had a mate now, his was an omega now. How badly would it affect his career? He had to think about heats,suppressants, pups and all that shit. Sure he had wanted to fall in love but this had not been in the picture. He did see himself falling for Chanyeol and having pups with him, he just needed a second to digest all that.  
"You are most definitely not taking suppressants." Luhan stated.  
"Excuse me!"  
"You heard Lulu, Soo. No suppressants. You suppressed your wolf long enough, don't mess with your heat cycle." Minseok added.  
"He's right. Those things could affect you badly. Secondly no random strangers to help your heats."  
"Now wait right there Lu hyung. I already found a mate, so please can we stop talking about this? It feels like parents giving their son 'the talk'."  
"Oh we will get to that don't worry." Minseok said. Kyungsoo groaned.  
"Your grave." Luhan laughed, getting up from his seat to answer his ringing phone.  
"now it's omega fun time!"

Chanyeol whistled during the whole car ride.  
"Someone's happy." Sehun commented. He had been eyeing Chanyeol for a while now. Chanyeol glanced at Sehun for a second and then smiled.  
"Woke up on the good side of bed."  
"Mhh really? Hyung are you dating?" he asked. Sehun was the most closest to Chanyeol than any of his million friends. The giant was very sociable, it was really hard to keep up with all his new friends. To think after his near death experience he would stop being outgoing, instead he was still kind, although now he put people at an arm's length. He was only himself with Sehun.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Well you have this certain glow to you, your eyes are sparking and you've been smiling that grin of yours for a while now."  
"I like someone. I'm not sure about how it's gonna go since he lives halfway across the world. I'm willing to make things work." Chanyeol said happily, parking the car at Sehun's favorite restaurant.  
"Is that like or love? So who is he?"  
"My lips are sealed." Chanyeol made a zipping motion around his lips, Sehun snarled "Fine."  
When they met at the restaurant they bumped into Taemin and Jongin carrying takeaways. Chanyeol nodded curtly at Jongin and smiled at Taemin. Sehun flashed his brightest smile at Taemin and said a small hello to Jongin.  
"How did you go from hating Taemin's guts to being his number one fan, I never asked?" Chanyeol mused, waiting for the waitress to attend to them.   
"Simple, I stopped caring about Jongin."  
"I remember you had such a big crush on him. I almost thought you would claw Taemin's eyes out." Chanyeol laughed as he remembered Sehun's antics from about a year ago.  
"Hyung, someone who leaves their partner for someone else doesn't deserve me." Sehun stated running a hand through his newly dyed orange hue. Chanyeol liked it   
"Jongin did that?" Now that was news to Chanyeol.  
"Yeah, apparently he was dating this short cute guy from his uni, then he met Taemin. Left the poor guy all alone while he was gallivanting with Taemin."   
"Wow!" Chanyeol was stunned. "You made him out to be a god and he seems really sweet."  
"I found someone better." Sehun said but regretted it. His stupid mouth had revealed something again.  
"Who is it?" Chanyeol smirked.  
"My lips are sealed." he replied, repeating the same thing Chanyeol did.  
"Touché but for the record I know it's Baekhyun." Chanyeol's smirk grew further and Sehun wished he could wipe away the smug smile on his face as his mouth went dry.  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm not an idiot Sehun. You mention Baekhyun a lot, didn't take me long to figure out." Chanyeol turned to the waitress to order while Sehun was picking out his words.  
"Yeol I.. "  
"Don't look so scared. I'm happy for the both of you. You guys suit each other." Chanyeol smiled warmly. The ache in his heart for Baekhyun was long gone. He had been shattered when he and Baekhyun had tried howling but disappointment had awaited them as they didn't bond. Baekhyun decided to pursue his career and broke off their relationship. That's how Chanyeol met her.  
"Yixing's turning one soon. Did you know he started walking?"  
"Wait isn't that a little early? He hadn't even started crawling yet." Chsnyeol beamed. Yixing was their sweet angel. It made the giant happy to see how well Junmyeon's kid was growing. Made him want to have his own, that's how he ended up imagining kids with heart shaped lips and big doe eyes and definitely not his ears.  
"So hyung I'm making my debut soon. I know Baek will be there but I want you to come also. You kinda are my pillar of strength and you are basically family..." Sehun trailed off because he really wasn't good with these things.  
"I'll come. It's in Paris right? I'll be there."   
They smiled at each other and began eating their food.

Paris fashion week came sooner than Kyungsoo thought. He was back to sleeping two hours a day, everything was work and more work. Oh Sehun would be presenting D.O's designs on the runaway so there were a lot of things to do since he was a newbie. Sehun was glad he had dyed his hair. The outfits really complemented his hair well, even though they were dark colors. Sehun thought he looked like a hot vampire with the extra eyeliner and lipstick. Junmyeon would be there as part of the fashion press. Baekhyun's designs would also be showcased by Kai.   
D.O had booked a suite for him and Sehun to share. It was nice having a Korean native around. He could speak Korean freely with Sehun when they were not at work. With Sehun, he could be Kyungsoo and not D.O. Although it took a while for Sehun to regard D.O as Kyungsoo, he fanboyed whenever he could until Kyungsoo asked for friendship.  
Kyungsoo hadn't heard from Chanyeol in two days. They facetimed and chatted whenever time zones would allow them.  
"You ready?"  
"Not really. I'm really nervous." Sehun said. The event was tomorrow and he was already getting jittery.  
"You'll do fine. You are very confident. I saw that in the last few days." Ksoo said in an assuring tone.  
They were resting in their suite, after working hard for so many days, Sehun needed this night off to loosen his nerves. The intercom buzzed, Sehun stood up to see who it was.  
"Did you call for room service?" he asked. Kyungsoo shook his head no.  
"Congrats baby boo, tomorrow is D-day!" Baekhyun exclaimed holding a bouquet of lilies.  
"Oh hyung..." Sehun was at ease and happy that his other half was here to support him.  
Sehun hugged him, Baekhyun hugged him back.  
"You guys really shouldn't do that so openly. You never know who's watching." Kyungsoo stated. Spoting his black glasses, looking at the couple beneath them.  
"Uh D.O sshi sorry for the disturbance. I wanted to wish Sehunnie here good luck. I won't get time since we will both be busy this week."  
"Okay. You can stay. Sehun don't stay up too late." he warned. Kyungsoo could be menacing at times.  
He headed to his room, leaving the duo.  
"Wow, I knew he was laid back but he's so cool up close." Baekhyun squealed.  
"I know right. I'm so lucky to be friends with him." Sehun smiled.

Chanyeol was really sad he couldn't catch a flight to Paris because there weren't available tickets till Thursday. He knew Sehun would be disappointed for his not showing up. The younger alpha hadn't answered his calls. It was probably because he was to busy to even check his phone. Chanyeol had been tempted to use his family resources but thought twice about that because it would bring unnecessary attention on him. So when he was sitting in first class on the Thursday night flight, he thought he should see what the world's reaction to Sehun was. Instantly articles popped up, Chanyeol clicked on the first one.  
'Oh Sehun takes the world by storm.' the titled read.  
'We were all shocked by D.O's choice in the model to showcase his designs but let me just say we were proven wrong. Oh Sehun debuted in Paris fashion week this Monday and people worldwide are gushing about his sexiness. The man is a walking god. Everyone was stunned by his visuals and confident attitude. His debut is the most viewed with ratings over 22,5% beating fellow Korean Kai's 21.7%. Fashion designer D.O proves to us over and over that he has an exceptional eye and this time was no exception. D.O's male range marks the highest selling as of Wednesday. We can't wait for what the two have in store for us in the future.'  
Chanyeol was sporting a huge grin. He was so proud of Sehun. Chanyeol then logged into the Instagram he never once used. Sehun had created it for him but he never did use it. Sehun had tagged him in a lot of posts, he was surprised that Junmyeon and even Kai had tagged him too. He clicked on a photo. Sehun was holding a champagne bottle smiling at the camera, Baekhyun was the one holding the camera, Junmyeon was hugging Sehun from behind and the caption said.  
*So proud of @sehuno. Most googled man this week. Even has his own Wikipedia page now (~‾∇‾)~.   
@kjm_suho @real_pcy @do_ksoo*  
Another one was of all three of them eating at a restaurant, the Eiffel tower in the background. Someone else had taken the photo. There was one that caught his attention. It was a selfie of Baekhyun and someone so familiar to Chanyeol. He knew that heart shaped smile by heart. What on earth was Kyungsoo doing with Baekhyun?  
The caption said,  
*All thanks to my one and only role model @do_ksoo for making this possible for @sehuno lol @wuyifan you are appreciated too( ˘ ³˘)❤( ˘ ³˘)❤* Chanyeol never clicked so fast at the comments section.

Kris Wu: @bbh_designs why am I an after thought? I orchestrated this deal. Congrats @sehuno, bow at my feet when you return.  
Vivi's man: @wuyifan sorry hyung. I'm famous now, I don't grovel no moreƪ(˘ᴗ˘)┐  
Fashion boss: @sehuno tell him lol @kjm_suho u re not the only famous 1 haaa!  
Suho: @wuyifan you missed out. My baby bro @sehuno is all over the internet n I shared a drink with @do_ksoo #goals  
D.O: @bbh_designs @sehuno @kjm_suho will you all go to bed? Stop tagging me please. I don't want my fans to know I am acquainted with imbeciles like you.  
Kris Wu: @do_ksoo your words no longer affect me Kyungsoo.  
D.O: @wuyifan I don't think I was talking to you.  
Suho: hahahaha lololololol @do_ksoo nice one. @wuyifan sorry babe  
Fashion boss: @kjm_suho @wuyifan @do_ksoo @sehuno "…"  
Vivi's man: @do_ksoo Kyungsoo hyung. I don't even know where to start. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I still think it's a dream. Since we are so busy, I haven't even said thank you. I love you so much hyung. @wuyifan in a brotherlyobligated way I feel something for you 2 thank you.

Chanyeol clicked on the D.O username and found a photo of those bags Sehun always showed him. He scrolled down and found not one but hundreds of photos of Kyungsoo. He can't even begin to describe the feelings going through him. When he decided to google Kyungsoo he got the shock of his life.  
"Oh my word!" he mumbled. "My mate is D.O the very same D.O who Sehun gushes about and Junmyeon occasionally admits is the best." Chanyeol read over almost all the articles he could get his hands on.  
"Top ten world's richest men, he is number seven. Top twenty most successful men, he is number two."   
He even stumbled upon dating rumors and articles where D.O confirmed to have dated Kai in university, he didn't comment on the matter further though. Chanyeol really was dumbfounded. After his desperate attempts at not dating famous people after Baekhyun and that actress, he had to catch the biggest fish in the pond. Just his luck that Kyungsoo was his mate, honestly fate was some thing. It was damn too cruel to Chanyeol.


	7. Miracles in December

7: Miracles in December 

Although Sehun looked tough on the outside he swore he almost cried when he saw Chanyeol's silvery hair shining in the background. With his height and yoda ears, he was easy to spot. Sehun had been disappointed Chanyeol could not make it at all but there he was smiling at Sehun and giving him a thumbs up. He didn't want to turn around but he had to so he took one last look at his best friend and cat walked away.  
Chanyeol's heart was thumping loudly. So many reporters were around, he felt a bit anxious but that didn't stop him from smiling at Sehun. He caught a glimpse of Baekhyun in the crowd whilst scanning the hall for Kyungsoo. He didn't see his destined mate until the end of the event where all international designers were called on stage. Chanyeol's world momentarily stopped. Even if the hall was filled with different scents but he could still smell Kyungsoo's scent mixed with a yucky perfume. Probably to chase other alphas away, Chanyeol blushed at that thought. His eyes never leaving Kyungsoo he was surprised when Kyungsoo seemed to be staring back at him.  
"Oh Chanyeol you came!" it was Suho, camera in hand and walking with Taemin.

Kyungsoo could not seem to shrug off the feeling that he must have seen Chanyeol. Maybe his senses were tricking him or something and it probably didn't help that he had a terrible eyesight. Now the long awaited event was over and all he wanted was to sink in a hot scented bath. He didn't know why but he had been feeling quite feverish lately, probably it was from his disrupted sleeping schedule. Sehun had said he was ripening, Kyungsoo didn't even know what he meant.  
Everyone was in the dressing room, congratulating each other on a job well done. Afterwards it would be the after party, Kyungsoo felt too sick to go. By the minute his fever was getting worse. When a few people were left, Kyungsoo found the man of the moment. Sehun got up to hug Kyungsoo, the smaller doesn't know why he wanted the embrace to be longer.  
"Hyung thank you so much." Sehun's eyes were lit and he was beaming. Kyungsoo's heart softened at how happy Sehun seemed to be.  
Suddenly his nose scrunched up to meet the scent he has been dying to smell again. A deep raspy voice was heard asking for Sehun.  
"Yeolli!" Sehun waved at a grinning Chanyeol. The giant's smile faltered a little when he saw Kyungsoo standing next to Sehun, his heart swooned.  
"You brought Vivi!" Sehun shrieked breaking the trance the other two were in. He ran to Chanyeol and grabbed the dog from his arms. Vivi barked happily and licked Sehun's face.  
"Figured you wouldn't want to leave him in your happiest moments." Chanyeol said, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo.  
"Aww Chanyeol hyung you are so sweet, thanks for coming although I wasn't sure you would turn up." Sehun smiled at him.  
"What are best friends for? I will never disappoint you Hun..."  
"Monsieur Oh, a monsieur Byun is looking for you." a Frenchman said in English.  
"I'll be right back, hold Vivi for me." Sehun waltzed out of the dressing room. Chanyeol returned to staring at Kyungsoo. He slowly walked to him.  
Kyungsoo gulped, hard. Chanyeol looked so dangerously handsome, his thoughts were running away fast.  
"Hie." he managed to say.  
"Hey."   
The silence was back, other people passing by doing whatever.  
"I didn't know you were a friend of Sehun's." Kyungsoo broke the silence.  
"Oh yeah been friends for years. Uhm.. So this is what you do, D.O sshi?"  
"I was hoping you wouldn't find out for some more time."  
"Why?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.  
"It's nice having someone treat me like a normal person, my occupation and money don't get in the way." Kyungsoo replied eyes trailing down to Chanyeol's hands, that were carrying Vivi. He was thinking ungodly things with those hands.  
"Me being D.O doesn't change anything right?" He looked at Chanyeol with a flicker of hope in his eyes.  
"I don't think it should. Now I know why you were wary of going outdoors."  
Another long silence as unsaid words were spoken through their eyes. Was it possible for one to feel so much emotion for a person you recently met?  
"I missed you . " they both said at the same time and then erupted in a laughing fit after realizing what they had done.  
"Let's go to the after party hyung? Junmyeon came up with this idea that we get booze and snacks and have our mini party. We are all too tired to go clubbing. You in?" Sehun asked Kyungsoo, Vivi diving straight for his hands. Kyungsoo was grateful for Suho.  
"So where we headed?"  
"Our hotel suite since it's the biggest. Taemin and Jongin booked a room in the same hotel so hyung can stay with them when we call it a night."  
"Okay let's go."

"Soo...?"  
"Mmhh?" Kyungsoo's sleepy voice mumbled. "It's late Yeol, go to bed."  
How they ended up spooning each other on Kyungsoo's bed was really beyond them.  
After two hours of drinking, people seemed more tired. Junmyeon offered to take Chanyeol with him to TaeKai's room and Chanyeol declined saying he was already covered. No one was sober enough to question him on the matter. Once SeBaek were left, they disappeared to Sehun's room, thank goodness the walls were soundproof because Chanyeol somehow knew those two weren't exactly sleeping. So Kyungsoo took his hand and went to his room after two separate showers they got into the covers. No words were spoken, their actions did the talking.  
"Aren't you sleeping?"  
"I was before you woke me up. What's up?" Kyungsoo turned to face Chanyeol which was really a bad idea because Chanyeol's lips were inches away. His feverish state that had disappeared upon Chanyeol's scent was slowly reemerging.  
"I like you."  
"You woke me up for that?"  
"Yeah, I like how cool you are around Jongin. No one can tell you are exes."  
Kyungsoo chuckled , wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's waist.  
"I couldn't hate the kid for dumping me forever. Are you okay with Baekhyun and Sehun?"  
This matter should be entirely blamed on Junmyeon. He raised the topic of Yifan's and Kyungsoo's relationship, drunkenly apologizing for being the reason why the Chinese left Kyungsoo. Relationships were spilled and Suho somehow motivated Taemin because the journalist bowed at Kyungsoo, saying how sorry he was that Jongin left because of him. Sehun had angrily shouted that Kyungsoo didn't deserve those losers. In that mix of drunk rage he even told Baekhyun off for leaving a sweet angel like Chanyeol and then he did a complete 180 and talked about Fashion week.  
"I'm fine with that, it's just that I want to be friends but he's like I don't know.. He looks at me pitifully like he's sorry or something."  
"Jongin was like that in the first weeks he had met Taemin."  
"I can't believe you dated Yifan hyung. He seems so not your type."  
"Not you again." he rolled his eyes subconsciously. "What's my type then?"  
"Me definitely me. So I looked up your schedule online and you won't be available on the 27th of November." Chanyeol was pouting.  
"Is there anything special on that day ?"  
"My birthday. I already know yours, January 12."  
Kyungsoo smiled, his heart was telling him the universe had chosen well. Cause he definitely saw a fun life with Chanyeol.

Days wheezed by fast and Chanyeol's heart grew weary. His time was running up fast. Soon his sister would be married and as promised Chanyeol would return to the palace. The giant had taken the death of his father pretty badly at age fourteen. Before he was about to be made Crown Prince in front of the world, he begged his mother to let him live his life away from the kingdom for a few years. Ever since he had been born he was hidden away from the limelight. Although people did know there was a prince only a few knew his face or what was left of it since Chanyeol had grown up so well.  
His years of freedom would come to an end after Yoora got married. Chanyeol was grateful for his sister who bore the burden of his position for all these years.  
On the day of his birthday he received a video call from Kyungsoo at exactly midnight, wishing him a happy birthday and asking if he was the first to wish the giant to which he nodded happily. Although he was sad Kyungsoo wouldn't be there but at least he would have Sehun. Baekhyun was out of the city. The Wu family was in China for the anniversary of Yifan's parents.  
Sehun strolled in Chanyeol's bedroom holding Vivi in his arms safely protected from the cold.  
"Hyung let's go my flight's in two hours!" He shouted. The now celebrity was going to Italy for who knows what so the least he thought he could do for Chanyeol was take him out for bubble tea before he left.

Kyungsoo smiled holding the box in his hands, Chanyeol's gift. He was going to surprise the giant as the latter had thought Kyungsoo wouldn't make it for his birthday. He hoped the gift wasn't too flashy or too expensive. A car was already waiting for him as soon he stepped out of the airport doors, bless his bodyguard as he gave Kyungsoo the car keys.  
When he was excitedly driving to Chanyeol's house he didn't expect to get a phone call from a panicked Sehun.   
"Sehun why are you crying on the phone? What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked as soon as he picked up the call.  
"H h hyung I..."  
"Speak clearly I can't hear you."  
"Please tell your hyung to hurry up."  
"Minseok hyung?"  
Sehun hummed as a response. He sounded too shaken to even speak.  
"Tell your hyung to get here quickly, Chanyeol code red."  
Now Kyungsoo was really scared and confused. What the hell was happening?  
He dialed Minseok's number who picked up at the second ring.  
"Oh Soo hey..."  
"Hyung I don't know what is going on but what is Chanyeol code red?"  
"What!" Minseok exclaimed. Kyungsoo heard him speak to someone, probably Luhan on watching the kids.  
"Tell me everything I'm on my way."  
"My recent friend Sehun, he just called me and told me to tell you that. What's happening hyung? What's code red?"  
"I can't really explain anything at the moment..." Minseok suddenly hung up. Kyungsoo was near the brink of tears, what did Minseok know about Chanyeol? He accelerated, pain tugging at his heart strings.  
By the time Kyungsoo parked hastily in front of Chanyeol's place he saw Minseok's car. Not bothering to knock he opened the door, to find a sobbing Sehun.  
"Kyungsoo hyung, you are here?" he looked shocked.  
"I was coming from the airport when you called. What happened to Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo swallowed a lump in his throat. It had better be not something bad because he wouldn't know what to do. He smelt him. His scent was even in worse distress, like Chanyeol was in an immense pain. A tear escaped his eye. What happened for Chanyeol to be like this?  
"He won't open the door." Minseok said coming from the direction of Chanyeol's bedroom. "Kyungsoo you are here?"  
"We all know he's there but we don't know what's happening." Sehun despaired.  
"Lemme try again." Minseok said, he looked really concerned. If worry could kill, Kyungsoo would already be in heaven. He followed Minseok.  
"Chanyeol it's Minseok please open the door..." there was no answer as Minseok kept knocking. "At least say something..." more silence.  
"Hyung move aside." Kyungsoo said, if that Yoda wouldn't open the damn door, Kyungsoo would break it down. He tapped softly on the door.  
"Chanyeol it's Kyungsoo open this damn door before I break it down myself."  
There was a shuffle on the other side as the door finally unlocked. When Kyungsoo pushed open the door he saw the most heart wrenching face, Chanyeol could ever pull out before collapsing on him. He stumbled back because of the sudden weight.  
'What happened to you?' murmured Kyungsoo.

The flesh under the cuffs was pink and starting to hurt so Chanyeol stopped struggling. To think he would be trapped in his girlfriend's own basement. It had been a week now since Irene held him captive. All because he had helped a friend when she had lost a baby, Irene had accused him of cheating. Seven days and he had not seen the sun.  
He was cold, lonely, hungry and upset. Most of all he was breaking. Out of a gazillion friends he had, no one was even bothering to save him. Chanyeol was starting to believe that maybe Irene was right, that nobody actually cared. He had always been insecure, that could be the reason Irene could manipulate him so well.  
Chanyeol was angry. Nobody would save him, fate had doomed him to die like this, in the hands of a lover.  
"Don't look so gloomy Yeolli, at least you'll be here with me." Irene said placing her whip on the table one day. She had told Chanyeol to call Sehun and tell him he was fine but he tried to be clever and ask for help. Irene had snatched the phone from his hand before he could give away any important information. Irene was angered so she gave him 20 lashes. Chanyeol's back burned as blood oozed out from his battered skin. Every fibre of his body ached, he longed to just go in a deep sleep and never wake up.  
To think Yifan had actually warned him about Irene but he had been too damn stubborn. He wanted to forget Baekhyun so badly, he wanted to let go. He needed a rebound and that happened to come in the form of a tall, beautiful alpha actress named Irene.

"Sehun what happened?" Minseok asked after making some tea to calm the model down.  
"It's his birthday, I took him out for bubble tea in our favorite shop. Irene just waltzed in there like she owned the place. Chanyeol freaked out man, I hadn't seen her but he saw her first. He stormed out of the shop, I think we might have left without paying. He ran all the way home."  
Minseok sighed, grabbing his own cup and looked at Kyungsoo.  
"Who is Irene?"  
Minseok and Sehun actually exchanged gazes to see who would speak first but a scream interrupted them. Kyungsoo dropped his cup and was the first one to reach the bedroom. Sehun stayed behind, he didn't think he would be able to start this process all over again. The first time was painful enough. To see his best friend that broken, hurt and completely shattered, Sehun felt like a part of him had died.  
Chanyeol was wide awake, drenched in sweat and blinking confusedly as tears streamed down his face. It seemed he didn't see Kyungsoo. The shorter omega walked to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's just me." he softly spoke. "I won't hurt you okay?"  
Chanyeol was so tired he didn't even nod, he let Kyungsoo softly put his head on his chest and his small arms encircled Chanyeol protectively. Minseok stood at the door watching. Chanyeol was silently crying, no sound came from his lips, it felt his voice had vanished completely.  
"I'm here with you okay? I may not know what you are going through but I'm here for you, with you Chanyeol." Kyungsoo kept on talking, he knew if he stayed silent he would burst into tears and cry. "It might be scary as hell what you are going through but I'm here, we'll get through it together. That is what mates are for."  
"Go to sleep now, when you wake up I'll be right by your side." then he slowly hummed a tune.  
It didn't take Minseok long to figure everything out. From the way Kyungsoo was holding Chanyeol with so much delicacy, care, with so much tenderness and the way Chanyeol seemed so finally at peace in Kyungsoo's arms that he fell asleep.  
"Chanyeol huh?" he said. "He's the one you've been hanging out with."  
"Yeah." he replied. His hand was running through Chanyeol's soft now lavender locks.  
"You love him Soo..." Minseok said after a while of watching his little brother. Kyungsoo frowned at him. "You actually do love Chanyeol, the way you are so worried. You aren't even asking what's going on but you are here holding on to him."  
"Hyung what are you saying?"  
"I can see it in your eyes, he's really your mate..." it was quiet as Minseok let the words sink in. "I don't think I need to tell you that you should treat him like a gem right?"  
"Aww hyung..." Kyungsoo pouted. "Shouldn't you be looking out for me?"  
"Nope, Chanyeol's a darling he'll never hurt you. I think the soup is ready." Minseok walked out of the bedroom to find Sehun holding a bag.  
"I understand." he nodded at the model.  
"I'll be back in a week."  
"It's okay Sehun, it's totally okay that you don't want to do this for the second time. If I daresay the first was a hardship on its own."  
Sehun then went to the awaiting taxi outside and headed for the airport.

Two weeks now and Chanyeol wasn't sure if he was going to die here or not. Irene hadn't properly cleaned his wounds, he had caught an infection. He was weak, tired from being handcuffed and chained. Multiple times he screamed for help, for someone maybe the neighbors to come save him, but nobody cared. He just wanted to die. He couldn't care less what the lunatic Irene did to him now. A piece of his heart kept on falling out everyday. It was so hard to breathe with the way his lungs hurt. Irene had drugged him since it was a full moom, scared that Chanyeol would escape. But given a chance he wouldn't even escape, he would literally just end his life there and then. Put a stop to this misery called living. His body was battered, numb and paralyzed. This ordeal had shook the entire depths of his soul. Even when Sehun had kicked the door open, Chanyeol didn't care as the sleepy form of death crept over him, he instantly welcomed it.


	8. XOXO

8: XOXO

Kyungsoo was woken up by a small kiss on his lips. Instantly opening his eyes, he found Chanyeol staring at him. Kyungsoo was lying on the bed next to Chanyeol not in the sitting position he was in earlier. He turned his head and glanced at the clock, it was a minute past four in the afternoon. Probably Minseok had already left and it were just them two.  
"You must be hungry, I'll go get soup for you." Kyungsoo gently spoke, getting off the bed but Chanyeol held his arm, fear in his eyes. Kyungsoo sighed. "I'm going to the kitchen Yeol. I won't leave you."   
That seemed to assure Chanyeol as he let go of Kyungsoo's arm.  
The omega heated up the soup, put in a bowl along with a glass of water and medication Minseok had instructed Kyungsoo to give Chanyeol. He walked back to the bedroom to find Chanyeol already seated and gazing out the window. He looked as if he would cry again and Kyungsoo really couldn't bear it anymore. Kyungsoo approached him and put the tray in front of Chanyeol.  
"Eat up." Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol took the spoon but his hands were trembling so bad that the spoon dropped with a tinkling sound back on the tray. Kyungsoo took it, a spoonful of soup made it's way to Chanyeol's mouth. He didn't protest and let Kyungsoo feed him.  
Chanyeol's eyes never left Kyungsoo but the omega was concentrated on feeding Chanyeol. The bowl was empty soon after and Kyungsoo proceeded to give him his medication.  
"I'm taking this to kitchen, I'll be right back." He said in a soothing tone, like talking to a small baby. "Go take a hot bath and relax yourself if you can. I'll wait for you here."  
Kyungsoo exited, he washed the soup bowl and utensils he used. Minseok had made sure the kitchen was spotless after cooking the soup. There was a knock on the door and he proceeded to answer it without any hesitation. It was the delivery guy holding a box.  
"A delivery for Park Chanyeol from..."  
"I know give it here. Where do I sign?" Kyungsoo said impatiently.  
It was a cake Kyungsoo had ordered for Chanyeol from the Carlos Bakery Shop in the States. The owner Buddy Velastro was a world known chef/baker with superhuman cooking skills. Kyungsoo had wanted to buy the cake especially from there since Chanyeol was a fan of Cake Boss.  
"Thank you." Kyungsoo said shutting the door before the delivery man could say he was a fan. Kyungsoo put the cake on a counter and retrieved his bag. He forgot to carry clothes but that was not a difficult matter for him, at least he had toiletries. He went to shower in the other bathroom.

When he entered Chanyeol's bedroom to surprise him with the cake, he let out an inaudible gasp when he saw Chanyeol's bare back facing him. Several scars terribly decorating his skin, Kyungsoo subconsciously leaned in to touch the biggest one, Chanyeol jerked back violently. He turned sharply at Kyungsoo.  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to... Im sorry" he mumbled.  
Chanyeol's eyes were looking at the cake Kyungsoo was holding.  
"I know you were really sad that I wouldn't be there for your birthday. I postponed my schedule so I could surprise you but with this ordeal, I think I'm the one who's surprised." When Chanyeol didn't speak, Kyungsoo continued.  
"It's still your birthday and even though things didn't go as planned, I still wanted this moment to be happy for you..." he said, smiling at Chanyeol and then started singing the happy birthday song. After he was finished Chanyeol blew out the candles.  
Kyungsoo put the cake on top of the drawer and gave his gift to Chanyeol.  
"I didn't know what to buy for you..." he trailed off scared that he didn't like his gift. Chanyeol looked at the box for an entire minute. Kyungsoo had gifted him a Rolex watch. The omega was fidgeting with his hands when he was pulled in for a breathtaking kiss.  
Chanyeol devoured him and he enjoyed every minute of it as his knees gave out and he put his hands on his small waist pulling him closer. Moments later both breathless they looked deeply in each other's eyes recognizing the desire. It was Kyungsoo who broke the trance.  
"This isn't the right time. We both aren't ready... Let's eat cake and play video games, I saw your console." he suggested. Chanyeol gave him a small smile.

Kyungsoo had gone out in the morning for grocery shopping when he came back to find Chanyeol's room flooded with gifts and Yifan, Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongin. He was really angered because he realized how Chanyeol seemed really tired and didn't like the attention everyone was giving him.  
"Everyone out!" he growled the first time. They all looked at him, shock evident in their expressions. "I said out all of you! Chanyeol needs to rest, Minseok's orders."  
"But..." Junmyeon was about to argue.  
"I said out!" Kyungsoo shouted, he was glaring immensely at all of them. "I said GET OUT!"  
One by one they all left Chanyeol's bedroom.

Junmyeon complained first when they got to the living room. Yixing was happily walking around the house, discovering new things.  
"What the hell is his problem? We just wanted to make sure Chanyeol is alright."  
"I have never seen hyung that angry before." Jongin said, sitting on the couch opposite Yifan.  
"By the grumpy look on your faces, Chanyeol doesn't want to see all of you." Minseok said entering the door with Minyoung in his arms.  
"More like your brother threw us out." Baekhyun said.  
"He did?"  
"I mean what right does he have. We've known Chanyeol for..."  
"Stop right there Junmyeon." Minseok frowned. "Where were all of you yesterday? If Sehun hadn't contacted Kyungsoo who knows what might have happened to Chanyeol."  
"I.."  
"No you listen to me. Sehun tried calling all of you until he saw Kyungsoo as a last option. Thank goodness my brother even came. He stayed with Chanyeol all day and night, calming him down and by the looks of it he did a terrific job than all of you combined." The air was thick as Minseok stopped talking. He was upset that this is the thanks his brother was getting.  
"Jongin hold Minyoung and let me check on Chanyeol."  
Jongin stood up and walked over to Minseok and took the sleeping Minyoung.

"Did I do wrong?" Kyungsoo asked as Chanyeol stared at him. "I'm sorry I thought they were bothering you and you looked tired. We stayed up all night playing video games, I thought you needed to rest..." he breathed out and continued.  
"They are your friends and probably know more than me so maybe I should go. Am I even doing anything for you Chanyeol, you haven't spoken since yesterday. What if I mmmmhjh" Chanyeol had pulled Soo by his wrist, the shorter landed softly on the bed and directly at Chanyeol's lips. His mouth had been slightly open making it easy for the alpha to slid his tongue in.  
"Stop blabbering. " his voice was deep and hoarse when he pulled away. "This is the most you've talked since I met you... Just stay, don't go."  
Chanyeol palmed Kyungsoo's cheek and wiped the tears that had escaped, Kyungsoo didn't know were there. They stayed like that for a long time until someone clearing his voice interrupted.  
"Ehem. Should I come back later?" Minseok asked beaming at them.  
A flustered Kyungsoo pulled away from Chanyeol's hold. The giant chuckled whilst Minseok laughed.  
"Kyungie you are so cute like this!" Minseok cooed pinching his brother's rosy cheeks.  
"Hyung don't tease me!" Kyungsoo pouted slapping away his brother's hands from his face.  
"How's my patient doing today?" Minseok checked Chanyeol's blood pressure as he asked. Kyungsoo took that as his cue to leave.  
"Don't go!" whimpered Chanyeol.  
"You and hyung have to talk and I have business to take care of. I'll be back in three hours." Kyungsoo said and kissed Chanyeol on the cheek, that shut him up. "Now be a good boy until I get back. Later Xiu hyung."

"Kyungsoo! YOU ATE THE WHOLE FREAKING BIRTHDAY CAKE!" Jongin screeched as he was met with an empty cake box.  
"You should have brought your own." Kyungsoo countered, getting his car keys.  
"Stop startling the kids Jongin!" Baekhyun was heard shouting.  
"You are scaring them too." Yifan replied.  
"Don't scream around my niece Jongin, she isn't used to loudmouths like you." he said and left through the backdoor in the kitchen.  
Kyungsoo got in his car and dialed someone.  
"Jackson did you get the information I asked for last night?"   
"Yes boss. I'll send you the file right away."  
"No need, just debrief me on the way. What's the address?"  
Kyungsoo drove with a purpose to a shop in the outskirts of Seoul. He wasn't stupid enough to go alone to meet a potentially dangerous person. Jackson would catch up and follow after him.  
"The shop's empty except for her, should she come to you or are you going inside?" the buff bodyguard asked in a serious tone.  
"I'll go inside. Are there any cctv cameras?"  
"One actually but it's broken so it's safe."  
"Okay, if anything happens you know what to do?"  
"Yes boss."  
A tall brunette scanned the shop's entrance as Kyungsoo entered, a stone cold expression plastered on his face.  
"Welcome." she bowed. Kyungsoo nodded curtly as he sat down in a chair and made himself comfortable.  
"You must have been awaiting my arrival."  
"I was quite shocked when your associate called me last night. What does a big shot like yourself D.O want in my humble shop?" she asked, sitting across Kyungsoo.  
"I'm here for someone you know quite well... Park Chanyeol. Does the name ring a bell, Irene sshi?"  
"…"  
"Now you will tell me everything, each and every single detail about him and you won't leave anything out."

Minseok sat on the far end of the bed.  
"So where do you want to start?" he asked, eyeing Chanyeol's expressions and body language.  
"Hyung, the doctor patient confidentiality is still in tact right?"  
"Of course, I haven't breathed out anything to a single soul."  
"Even Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asked.  
"Especially Kyungsoo. I only found out about you guys being mates yesterday." Minseok laughed heartily.  
"Okay that's great!" Chanyeol puffed out air in relief. "Please don't think I want to hide all this from him, I'll tell him. I will." Chanyeol said upon realizing Minseok's quizzical look.  
"Let's start the session now I'm no longer Minseok and you are not my friend." Minseok stated. He pulled out a book, turned a few pages then turned to face Chanyeol while clicking his pen.  
"Okay. November twenty eight session starts now. Time, a quarter to ten in the morning. Location, PCY house, bedroom... What happened yesterday?"  
"Sehun and I went for bubble tea in our favorite shop. We sat at our usual favorite table with me facing towards the shop entrance. He ordered my favorite cupcake, it had a small candle and he wished me happy birthday. I was genuinely so elated and happy. It happened so suddenly. She just walked in the shop like nobody's business, it was like my oxygen supply was cut off. I didn't think, all I wanted was to get out of there before she saw me."  
Minseok scribbled a little on his book and looked at Chanyeol again, urging him to continue.  
"I ran out of there, I had to. I was really scared. After working so hard for the past year to be where I am, I felt like I was spiraling down to that dark place again. I.. I was scared, so frightened. The memories, they burned my mind. The scars ached like it was repeating all over again. Lash after lash..." the giant was fighting back angry tears.  
"Breathe... In and out."  
"I was falling into an abyss but you know in all that chaos Kyungsoo pieced me back together."  
"How so?"  
Chanyeol made a mental note to ask Minseok how he remained so professional.  
"His touch, his words it felt like I have something to live for. In all that pain and hurt he managed to pull me back together. I couldn't, I didn't know how I would go back to that happy place I was finally in. Kyungsoo did that so efficiently. A part of me might have not wanted for him to see me this vulnerable but I'm glad he was there, through it all. I'm really excited to see how our relationship goes. He even got my favorite cake from that world known baker whose show Sehun and I never miss a marathon of. He still made my birthday special despite whatever happened."  
"That is good. Lean towards positive goals."  
"Can we end here? I really want to sleep."  
"Sure thing. Now hyung mode... Oh Chanyeol I am so touched that Kyungsoo seemed to do so much for you." Minseok beamed, professionalism thrown out the window.  
"He must have thought he didn't do much but he did a lot."  
"Knowing Kyungsoo he might have just fished out wherever Irene was and coaxed it out of her if you wouldn't tell him."  
"Wait can he really do that?"  
Kyungsoo can go overboard sometimes. Are you official or what?"   
"Not yet. He has this whole life in front of him. He's so successful."  
"You have another life awaiting you."  
Chanyeol blankly stared at Minseok. Did he really have to bring up the topic now.  
"As Kyungsoo's brother and your friend, this is something you should definitely tell my brother. Kyungsoo hates secrets Chanyeol, you'll disappear in a just a mere three weeks. Are you even planning on taking Kyungsoo with you?"  
"Is he the type of omega to drop all his accomplishments and follow after an alpha?"  
"You're right, he isn't, stubborn fella that one."  
"I wish we can be together after everything is settled. After I become Crown prince, I won't get to see all you guys as often."  
"Life is truly a funny thing. Let's have dinner tomorrow. My mate is lowkey Kyungsoo's father so he wants to meet his 'son's boyfriend'." Minseok smiled. He heard his daughter cry and he stood up to go and get her. "I'll bring her to you so you can meet your niece. You are like family moreover now that you are Soo's mate."

His heart was heavy with anger but he managed to keep up appearances for the past three hours.  
"You will stay as far away as you can from Chanyeol. Moon help me I want to kill you right here but I at least have decency in me. Don't think of trying anything funny Miss Irene. To think I enjoyed your movies." Kyungsoo clicked his tongue and looked at her in disgust. She was in tears apparently sorry for what she has done. If Kyungsoo wasn't angry he would believe her.  
"I won't, a Kris Wu already made sure I kept my mouth shut. I won't try anything I swear."  
"Good." Kyungsoo walked out of the shop.  
He gave Jackson the go ahead to leave without him and he followed minutes after. He parked at a secluded spot and bawled his eyes out. He sat there crying for what seemed like hours until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He calmed his voice and answered the call.  
"Soo it's already more than two hours..." Chanyeol sounded like he was pouting.  
"I said three you dummy. I'm on my way back now."  
"Okay, I just woke up, the guys are making a belated party. Min young is sooo cute, I think Yixing is in love." Chanyeol said. He sounded in a better mood Kyungsoo was very grateful.  
"Hey are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Yeol I'll be right there, my head is aching. I think I'll just sleep when I get there."  
"But Soo..."  
"Yeol you had all of me yesterday. Party with your friends please. I'm just so exhausted and my head is pounding."  
"Okay. You are sleeping in my bed no arguments."  
"Fine." Kyungsoo just continued crying, his heart aching so much for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol felt really better after talking with Minseok. He chatted away with Baekhyun and Jongin, Minseok and Junmyeon were making small snacks and baking a cake for Chanyeol, bless Kyungsoo who had gone grocery shopping. Yifan was watching the kids and he was tasked in picking up Jongdae and Zitao. Chanyeol was happy no one was asking if he was okay, well maybe except Sehun. It took twenty messages, five calls and two video calls for him to finally believe Chanyeol was fine. Although he could tell they were really worried, they tried to conceal it to the best of their ability and he was grateful for the gesture. The party was in full swing when the little ones were picked up from school. Chanyeol got lots of presents but he won't lie, he liked Jongdae's best.  
"Aww Yeollie it was supposed to be a giraffe since you are so tall. I don't know how this one got in my bag." Jongdae had pouted, visibly disappointed at the sudden disappearance of his gift, giving Chanyeol the penguin plushie and instead of the intended giraffe one.  
"It's okay I like this one best." he laughed causing Jongdae to laugh as well. He and Minseok shared a look, the older omega was smirking knowingly at Chanyeol, apparently he knew why he liked that gift best. It reminded him of Kyungsoo and Minseok knew it, sly wolf!  
Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo's scent about two hours into the party, he badly wanted to go and see him but he was scared. Would Kyungsoo ask? Chanyeol knew he would have to tell him at some point. He didn't want his omega to think he was some sort of a weak vulnerable alpha with ex issues.  
Zitao and Jongdae were happily napping on both Chanyeol's sides, the sugar rush from the cake having died down a little while ago. Yixing was still wide awake, engaging Minyoung in a conversation only them both could understand, she was smiling at whatever he was saying. Yixing was a little charmer, Chanyeol's heart swooned with fondness.  
"Makes you wanna have your own right?" Jongin said, looking at the scene.  
"Huh?" Chanyeol looked at him, confused.  
"Those two. Beautiful babies, take over your whole heart."  
"Yeah... Why don't you have one with Taemin?" he asked.  
"We are both too busy to settle down and too young. Who would want to raise a kid in the chaos of both our lives? When are you getting yourself a mate?"  
"Uh..."  
"Kyungsoo hyung would so be your type." Jongin wiggled his eyebrows. Chanyeol looked anywhere except where Jongin was, his ears turned pink.  
"I think we disturbed the kids cycle long enough.." Minseok said coming from the kitchen after cleaning it up. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon and the orange shade colored the room ever so picturesquely.   
"Yeah we should be on our way. Zitao will be up all night now..." Junmyeon sighed.  
The four cars left simultaneously and once again Chanyeol's apartment became quiet.  
He opened the door to find Kyungsoo softly snoring inside the comforter. Chanyeol noticed the medication Kyungsoo took as sleeping pills. How bad of a headache did he have for him to drink those?   
Chanyeol caught up with all his favorite dramas and series. He went to bed at midnight, Kyungsoo still out cold. Chanyeol felt weird but maybe it was the way his Omega's scent was changing.

They were both woken up by a phone call in the morning.  
"Who is ir... Aww hyung..." Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol say. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Checking the time he noticed it was a bit late, ten fifteen.  
"What!" there was a silence as Kyungsoo scanned Chanyeol's features. He mouthed what's wrong and Chanyeol shrugged. "Thanks for informing me I guess."  
"What happened?" The omega asked. He felt really hot and strange, how many hours did he even sleep?  
"Irene is dead." Chanyeol sounded like he was in disbelief.  
Kyungsoo kept quiet not knowing what to say. He looked away from Chanyeol, he was feeling this raw hunger in the pits of his stomach.  
"Kris hyung says a customer found her on the floor of her shop, holding a bottle of rat poison. She killed herself!"  
"It's all my fault..." Kyungsoo sighed. Chanyeol stared at him incredulously.  
"What are you talking about? You don't even know Irene."  
"I don't but I did meet her yesterday. That business thing that I left for it was a scheduled meeting with her."  
Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol's eyes digging into him as he looked away.  
"Minseok was actually right... Did she tell you everything?"  
"Yes." Kyungsoo breathed out. He closed his eyes waiting for the outburst that never came. Instead Chanyeol sighed.  
"Why couldn't you wait for me to tell you? Didn't you trust me that much? Were you that impatient?" Chanyeol said, a little angry and disappointed. "In her suicide letter she said she was tired of the demons of her past coming back to haunt her..."  
"I'm sorry, I did it because I wanted to protect you. I know I should have waited for you to tell me but it hurt Chanyeol, seeing you like that. I felt so useless so helpless and you were in so much pain. I did it because I love you dammit but I didn't know she was crazy enough to commit suicide after I warned her off..."  
"You love me?" Chanyeol asked after releasing Kyungsoo's lips.  
"You seem to have a tendency of kissing me just to shut me up." he said, cheeks flushed.  
"Kyungsoo answer me, hey what's wrong? Your skin feels hot and you are sweating and shivering."  
"I don't know. I feel a bit feverish. I'm going to take a shower."  
"Ok." Chanyeol said. Irene's matter completely forgotten.  
The cold water did nothing to soothe his body temperature in fact when he thought of Chanyeol, it spiked through the roof.  
"Soo what's going on? I can smell your scent changing." Chanyeol asked worriedly outside the bathroom door.  
It wasn't until Kyungsoo subconsciously released pheromones that Chanyeol understood why his mate's scent was becoming tantalizingly strong and sweet, he was in heat.


	9. Don't go

9: Don't Go

How did he miss the signs? It's times like these where Kyungsoo felt stupid. He was resting on the headboard of Chanyeol's bed sweating profoundly. The lowered air conditioner was not doing anything to ease the heat. Surely he should have known his heat would come soon. At least he would have been mentally prepared. Chanyeol was outside making phone calls. He seemed just as shocked as Kyungsoo. His head peaked inside the bedroom. Kyungsoo wanted to laugh, he looked hilarious.  
"They will be here soon."  
"Who?" he asked as Chanyeol sat at the far end of the bed.  
"Your brother. He's an omega and a doctor so he knows best in these situations." Chanyeol explained as his mate gave him the look.  
Soon enough fifteen minutes later Minseok was there.  
"My dear Soo!" Luhan exclaimed running to hug him but was stopped by a shout from Minseok.  
"Luhan, don't touch him! You'll only make it worse."  
"I'm just gonna hold your hands, tell me if it's not okay?" he said, beaming at Kyungsoo.  
"Oh hyung, how you and Min exaggerate is truly beyond me."" Kyungsoo smiled, his trembling was getting worse.  
"Where's your mate? I want to formally meet him?"  
"I'm right here. Just took a quick shower."  
"Hey pup.. Oh you no longer will be a pup now. luhan move."  
Luhan scowled as Minseok took his spot.  
"Are you ready?"  
"I don't know hyung. I'm kind of scared and my body feels hot and bothered. It's uncomfortable."  
"You didn't go through any preheat symptoms. Your heat might probably last to three or four days." Minseok soothingly said. Kyungsoo's eyes bulged at the number of days.  
"Don't worry, Chanyeol will help you get through it okay? Let him help you."  
"And you young man!" Luhan turned to Chanyeol who visibly flinched. "I don't need to tell you to use protection right? I don't want my soosoo getting pregnant. He's too small and too young."  
"Yessir. Roger that."  
"Good! You'll need this." he handed Chanyeol a plastic bag. The giant immediately blushed as he saw the contents inside the bag.  
"Uhhh this is a bit too much." he muttered.  
"My friend have you ever been with someone in heat before?" Luhan asked, Chanyeol shook his head no.  
"We best be on our way. Luhan please don't cry, you are a grown ass man." Minseok sighed. He stood up, dragging Luhan with him and whispered to Chanyeol. "Don't mark him."  
Chanyeol nodded in understanding, he related with Minseok, his worries were totally unfounded. Chanyeol would go back to the palace and become Prince. Marking Kyungsoo now would really be catastrophic for both of them.  
"I trust you Chanyeol, to do the right thing."  
"Yes hyung."  
With that they were gone leaving the mates alone and that's where the nerves started picking in.

When Chanyeol woke up, he didn't know what time it was and his body was freaking sore. He turned but the bed was empty. Slowly he dressed his naked self up and removed the dirty bedsheets, putting them in the washing machine. He let his nose lead him to where Kyungsoo was. The omega was sitting in one of the kitchen stools, covered by a huge blanket and a sketch pad in hand. He seemed really focused at what he was sketching so Chanyeol took his ordered Chinese takeaway and plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. It was really futile because as soon as Kyungsoo was disrupted from his trance, he swiftly moved to Chanyeol's side.  
"Let me eat first. Did you eat?"  
"Uhuh" He replied, eyes still on Chanyeol.  
It was a comfortable silence with Chanyeol eating his food and watching tv while Kyungsoo was watching him.

Junmyeon was angry, very angry but he didn't let it show. He composed himself and opened the door further so the couple at the door could enter.   
Yifan was at work and he was busy with the kids. Zitao was being chased around by Yixing in the toddlers room.  
"I'll make tea for you." he disappeared into the kitchen whilst the couple sat down. Minutes later he emerged with a tray with two cups of tea and a plateful of biscuits.  
"If my memory serves me correctly, you said you never wanted to see me ever again."  
The old man cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.  
"It is all in the past. Hear what we have to say Junmyeon." The woman spoke.  
"Go on then Mrs Kim..." Junmyeon said, his ears were paying attention to Yixing's room.  
"We are here because we need your help. We can barely afford rent now. All your father's insurance money is depleted."  
"The money that was meant for mine and Sehun's education? Doesn't Mr Kim work now?" Junmyeon asked full well knowingly that his step father was just leeching off his mother.  
His mother, an older female version of himself scowled at him. "Junmyeon don't be stingy. Look at this house you are living in? You could at least send us a few thousands every month.."  
She was cut off by Yifan clapping his hands. When did he come in? Junmyeon didn't hear his car or the front door opening.  
"I was wondering when I would see your faces now that Sehun's in every billboard."  
Yifan stood behind Junmyeon, his hands firmly placed on his shoulders.  
"My mate won't be spending the money he worked so hard for on you."  
"We are his parents, what right..."  
"Excuse me but weren't you the ones who threw him out when he was a teenager after his and Sehun's father passed away, Mrs Kim?"  
"You left me with nothing. You told me to get lost mother with my father's bastard son just because he was not of your blood. What wrong did me and Sehun do? Just because he wasn't conceived by you it didn't change the fact that he was father's son, my brother!" Junmyeon said. He waited years for this moment to come.  
"Sehun and I owe you nothing. Nothing at all. I don't even want to hear about you asking for money from Sehun or I'll order a restraining order on you."  
"I gave birth to you Junmyeon, you should at least..."  
"Well you should have thought about that before letting this man ruin your life."  
"Baba!" Zitao exclaimed, running to Yifan who had been previously glaring before his expression softened.  
"My panda!" Yifan crouched kissing him on the forehead. "What did I say about running around the house, you and Yixing might get hurt."  
"Wao..." Yixing was also trying to run to Tao when he saw his daddy. He frowned a bit, apparently upset by the way Yifan was touching Tao.  
"Waoo…" he was pouting. It took half a minute for Junmyeon to realize what was happening. He crouched at Yixing and smiled sweetly at him before getting his phone out of his pocket and recording him.  
"Xing sweety say Tao."  
"Wao!"  
"Oh my word Yifan. His first word is an attempt at Tao." Junmyeon squealed.  
"Xingxing say it again."  
"Wao..Dada...Ma ma."  
The tension eased so quickly.  
"That's my boy." Yifan lifted Tao. "You got your brother to say your name first before us." He tickled Tao earning a few laughs.  
"Now can you excuse us."Junmyeon turned to his parents. "This is a private family moment."  
His mother clicked his tongue and turned to leave.

It was until later that night, Yifan decided to ask what was on his mind.  
"Jun look at me." Junmyeon had been folding their clothes when Yifan spoke. A sniffle came as a response. He reached out for him and turned him around.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"No..." Junmyeon was always in control so it was very rare for him to cry. On the rare occasions he did, Yifan was a steady rock for him.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"I wanted to give her the money you know? She's my mom and deep down I still care for her but she didn't even apologize. For what she did to me, for mistreating Sehun. Hun mightn't have been her child but I was. I wanted her at least to say 'hey junmyeon, I'm really truly sorry for what I did years ago.' Maybe we could have started over or something. I don't want Yixing growing up only knowing one grandma."  
Yifan was staring silently at him wiping away his tears and enveloped his beloved into a hug.

Minseok squealed rewatching the video Luhan had shown him.   
"Yixing is sooo adorable. Look at his dimpled smile! I can't believe Yifan's genes produced a baby so beautiful."  
"Why does that sound like there's a hidden insult at Yifan in that statement?" Luhan eyed him as his phone was handed back to him.  
"I really didn't like him when he was dating Soo, that's all I will say. Dae sweety aren't you tired of watching cartoons?"   
Jongdae looked up from his bowl of popcorn, he was seated comfortably on his beanie and he replied, "Aren't you tired of being gross? You've been squealing and making disgusting kissy faces."  
"…" both parents where stunned. When did Jongdae start acting like this?  
"Jongdae what's wrong?" Minseok shifted from Luhan's embrace and went to sit down at the floor beside him. Jongdae was never one to hide his emotions so he just burst.  
"I told you all week long that it was parents day. Both of you didn't come, the kids felt sorry for me but when Tao's papa came today, he came with Baekhyunee hyung. Baekhyunee hyung was there to play with and we showed off how we both can sing together."  
Jongdae rubbed his eyes wailing loudly. Luhan looked grief stricken and guilty. They both hugged him, sorry for what they did.  
"Dae sorry. It's our fault for forgetting. Your daddy and I won't do anything like that again okay?""  
"Yeah daddy is really sorry."  
"It's okay." Jongdae kissed both thier cheeks. Ahh! How easily he was so pacified.   
"Let's call Baekhyunee hyung and thank him for playing with you today?"  
"Okie."  
"Seriously Baekhyun thanks a mil man. Minseok and I had totally forgotten. A lot of things have been happening recently but it wasn't any excuse to forget today." Luhan spoke into the receiver. Baekhyun cheerful giggled on the other end.  
"It's okay guys, don't thank me. Jongdae and I had a pretty fabulous time."  
"Yeah Dae mentioned something about you guys singing."  
"Oh yeah, that little one has a nice voice. He's truly talented, he'll go far with that angelic voice of his. By the way Minseok hyung... Is Chanyeol taking an indefinite leave? I asked about him at school today, nobody seems to know anything."  
"I really don't know. He didn't mention it. I don't know what he plans on doing."

The phone call Chanyeol had been dreading came sooner than he thought. He still had two more weeks to go before the wedding. Kyungsoo was sleeping soundly next him, heat long gone. Those three days had been the best experience for both of them, discovering things they liked doing together and things they didn't.  
"Hello..." His voice was dry. "Mother."  
"Chanyeol, it's time."  
"Mother I still have two more weeks..."  
"We are not arguing over this. This day was coming sooner or later and you knew it."  
A silent tear escaped his eyes, no! He wasn't ready. He still wanted to hold Kyungsoo, touch him, cares him, hug him and kiss him.  
"The car is waiting for you outside. Chanyeol don't disappoint me."  
"I won't mother."  
Looking at Kyungsoo was unbearable but he had to do it. He wanted to engrave every mark, every mole on his mate so he will never forget him. He would miss him so so much.  
With a heavy heart he took a shower and actually cried in it, gathered important things like photo albums and stuff. He would leave everything behind. Memorizing Kyungsoo's lips one more time, he softly closed the door and said goodbye.

Everyone was assembled at the main hall awaiting the Prince's arrival. New maidservants wondering how good looking he is and the older ones smiling, awaiting to meer their future king. The huge doors opened and Chanyeol walked inside with a cheerful face and a toothy grin.  
"I'm home!" he loudly exclaimed.  
Yoora was the first to welcome him by tackling him to the ground. They wrestled for a good ten minutes like the competitive pups they were years back.  
Everyone had bowed down at him and his heart swelled up in his chest. It was quite nice to see old faces of the lovely people he knew when he was still a pup and the new ones admiration in their eyes.  
"Welcome his royal highness Prince Chanyeol!"  
There were loud cheers of joy but they wouldn't be able to ease the pain in Chanyeol's heart.

They were all as confused as Kyungsoo that night as Sehun burst inside Chanyeol's apartment shouting.  
"Why is Chanyeol hyung giving me his drum set! He loves those things like crazy."  
"You see!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "They sound like goodbyes to me." he spoke further.  
Kyungsoo was in Minseok's and Luhan's arms, slightly sobbing. He didn't care what anyone thought of him at that moment. He just wanted Chanyeol back.  
"Wait Chanyeol hyung is gone?" Sehun's eyebrows raised.  
"Apparently he left Kyungsoo a note saying he's going to see his mom and that's about it. Sent a bunch of texts to all of us about how he is giving us possessions of his that we liked." Jongin summarized.  
"He gave me his art collection."  
"What's happening I'm confused?"  
"We all are Sehun." Kyungsoo trembled.  
"He's a jerk for leaving you post heat. If I ever see him. I'll strangle his ass.."  
"Wait, you and hyung are mates Soo hyung!" Sehun gasped. He looked around the room for confirmation. "And you all knew?"  
"No we found out today. Makes sense really after how he threw us out of Yeol's room." Yifan said.   
"You know what's funny? How all of us don't even know his family." Junmyeon sounded bitter.  
Every if they all wouldn't admit it, in their hearts they knew Chanyeol was gone. For reasons they didn't even know and that thought made Kyungsoo cry even more.


	10. For Life

10: For Life

Two days into the week and Kyungsoo was a walking zombie. Sehun stayed in the other bedroom. He was on break from his busy schedule and he was really trying to help Kyungsoo.  
The omega never left Chanyeol's room, he stayed in his bed and wore his clothes, Sehun was really worried.  
"Hyung.. I bought you food please eat."  
"I'm not hungry Sehun."  
"Look we are sad that Yeol hyung is gone. He might never come back.." Sehun winced because Kyungsoo started crying at that statement.  
"You never know, he might contact us soon. So please eat Soo hyung. You look so thin right now."  
Kyungsoo put down his sketch pad, not wanting the tears to destroy whatever was drawn there and he took the tray.  
"I'm only doing this Sehun because I can't say no to you."  
Sehun flashed a bright smile and grabbed the sketchpad. Kyungsoo protested with dumplings in his mouth but Sehun quickly moved away from the bed.  
"Oh my goodness Soo!" He gasped opening another page. "This is breathtaking."  
"It's rubbish please don't look at that."  
"No! No! This is absolutely stunning. So simple and yet so classy. You definitely live up to your name."  
"Sehun please bring that back." Kyungsoo's cheeks were tinted red. He didn't want Sehun to know the inspiration behind that new collection he was working on in the midst of his depression.  
"You should name this line Loey."  
"Excuse me!" Kyungsoo choked. He grabbed the glass of juice and gulped ir down, he was slightly coughing now.  
"A fool can also tell that this line is for Chanyeol. These are kind of things Yeol hyung would absolutely look dashing in." he grinned.  
"I dunno if I want to go public with it." he scratched the back of his head.  
"If you won't I'll steal this and give it to Baekhyun hyung, he'll make good money with this."  
Kyungsoo glared, he wouldn't dare. That was also plagiarism.  
"Relax, relax I won't do it. I don't fancy myself in a prison." Sehun smiled. "Consider it hyung, it might be your best line just yet."  
Kyungsoo thought about it. The more he did the more he started liking the idea. If he went public with it he would definitely be able to reach out to Chanyeol wherever the giant was.

Chanyeol's body was getting used to working nonstop now. Every night he fell unconscious on his bed only to be wake up at three a.m in the morning. He attended meetings, met the prime ministers. All the people in high positions were on his contact list now. Everyone he met gladly accepted him as the crown Prince, mostly because he looked so much like his father, the late king and they offered him their support for the upcoming press conference before the wedding. In between his spare time, he thought so much about Kyungsoo, he didn't let it show though, how miserable he was. A part of him regretted why he fell in love knowing full well his predicament. He found himself wondering how the others were doing, all his closest friends. Yifan would no doubt be the first to track him if it went down to that but Minseok knew that would make it an advantage for him.  
Seeing as how nobody had demanded to see Chanyeol by now means Minseok had kept his word, honorable man indeed. Chanyeol would give him a medal once he was comfortable settled as the crown prince.

He was going over some papers in his now study, Friday night when Yoora waltzed in.  
"That chair suits you." she smirked, making her appearance known.  
"Still feels weird though, this was father's favorite place in the whole palace."  
"He would be so proud little brother."  
Chanyeol placed down the papers and stared up at Yoora, he leaned back on the chair.  
"Seeing you like this brings back so many memories. How we used to play here and he would scold us for disturbing him..."  
"Yeah." Chanyeol smiled fondly at the flashbacks.  
"You'll make a fine king Yeol, I can feel it." Yoora gently rubbed his shoulder. "Oh by the way, I came to tell you that you and I are going somewhere tomorrow."  
"Where?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"For our fitting you dummy!" She laughed.  
"Oh yeah? We never got to talk about your engagement. Are you happy with Taecyeon?" he asked rolling his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. The tie was somewhere, he couldn't remember where he threw it seeing as he had been holed in there for hours.  
"Definitely!" she squealed. "He's a fine alpha."  
"I can tell. Are you sad you guys can't have kids? I can change the royal rules a little once I'm king and you can adopt."  
"Chanyeol baby bro..." she palmed his cheek. "I'm fine being beta and not having kids. Taecyeon and I talked about it. I'm touched that you even considering adoption for us." she beamed.  
Chanyeol placed his hand over his sister's and leaned into the touch, tilting his head sideways.  
"I missed this, us talking like this." he sighed.  
"Well who decided to run away huh!" she laughed. "I'm hurt you only saw mother and didn't even visit me." she frowned.  
"But I texted!" Chanyeol argued. "And called too!"  
"Still doesn't mean I didn't want to see you growing so handsome." He blushed.  
"I should have known I would find both of you here." their mother's graceful voice cut in, she was leaning on the door watching them with a fond smile.  
"Mother.."  
"Go to sleep both of you now! That's an order.." The sweetness in her tone definitely sounded opposite.  
Like obedient pups, they kissed they mother goodnight and went to their respective rooms.

 

Kyungsoo dreaded that Saturday morning, having to carry a bunch of clothes up one of the high floors in the most popular hotel. He wondered why he never had a personal assistant to do all these things but remembered he loved doing things himself.  
The door was opened for him after he had struggled to knock. Since his face was nearly covered with what he was carrying, he didn't see the occupants of the room until he put down the clothes in a nearby chair. Sighing out of relief his breath hitched as he saw Chanyeol.  
"D.O sshi why don't you have people carrying these for you?" the queen asked, chuckling. "I'm sure it's really tiring."  
It took a second for Kyungsoo to realize that the queen was addressing him, he hastily bowed.  
"Your majesties... I kind of prefer doing things myself, makes life easier." he said, eyes still hooked on Chanyeol.  
Yoora noticed the tension and laughed. "D.O you remember the brother we told you about?"  
"Yes.." Kyungsoo replied.  
"'He's my baby bro, Chanyeol. The one and only heir to Korea."  
"Noona stop you are embarrassing me." Chanyeol bit his lip nervously. He couldn't read Kyungsoo's emotions with the stoic expression he carried. This isn't the way he had hoped Kyungsoo would find out. Though given the chance would have Chanyeol told him? He really doesn't know the answer to that.  
"Then can we get down to business? I'm sure we all have other appointments after this." Kyungsoo said.  
The queen and her daughter nodded, Chanyeol was yet to blink.  
"Ooh I can't wait to try my dress on finally..."  
"Well then here it is... I made some modifications, I hope it's to your liking."  
"Oh my goodness!" Yoora squealed happily. "It's gorgeous."  
"After you designed this dress, I'm pretty sure women's minds strayed away from typical white wedding dresses." The queen commented. Kyungsoo smirked.  
"Well for those who could afford it..."  
"I love how simple and elegant it is and the sky blue wow... Yeollie what do you think?"  
Chanyeol blinked, almost alarmed that they were talking to him, Kyungsoo softly smiled at the reaction.  
"Put it on first, then I'll tell you." he said.  
"Okay while her royal highness puts on her dress. Would you Prince Chanyeol like to try out your suit?"  
"Ooh okay."

 

Judging by the little oohs and ahhs from the other room, the royal ladies must have liked the dress a lot. It made Kyungsoo smile, Chanyeol's family liked his work... Chanyeol's family, now Kyungsoo had many questions.  
"Should I leave so his royal majesty can change?"  
"N n n no what." Chanyeol stammered. The omega raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.  
"I don't know what to say." he was speechless, Chanyeol who talked like there was no tomorrow had nothing to say.  
"I would like an explanation as to why you left me post heat, Luhan would gladly like to kick your ass for that."  
"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry Soo. I was bound to come back to my family before Yoora got married. I somehow lost track of time after meeting you and I didn't want to leave but I couldn't disappoint my mother and I don't mind Luhan kicking my ass cause I deserve it to be honestly.." he was rambling and try to gesture with his body, Kyungsoo really thought it was cute. Flustered and nervous Chanyeol were always the best. He walked up to him and put his arms around his waist.  
"Slow down Yeol... Is this okay your highness?"  
"You seem to be enjoying this." Chanyeol murmured.  
"It's not everyday when one finds out his mate is a crown prince." He smiled, nuzzling in Chanyeol's chest.  
"I thought you would be angry at me but your scent is calm and relaxed." he said, sighing out of relief.  
"Do you have any idea how much I missed you Yeol? I was really devastated when we couldn't find you and nobody knew where you were. I thought I'd never see you again. You just left me without saying goodbye, I was so scared but you are alive and well and the freaking crown prince!"  
Chanyeol embraced him strongly as happiness overwhelmed him. Emotions were flooding through him.  
"I love you so much Kyungsoo and I never wanted to leave you. I thought you would be angry and hate me for just leaving you. I wanted to stay by your side Kyungsoo. Every day I thought of you and how sad you would be...Thanks for accepting me."  
"I love you too my prince." Kyungsoo smiled in Chanyeol's chest.  
"Don't cry you overgrown baby!" Yoora exclaimed. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were both startled to see the queen standing by the door and Yoora's head peaking in.  
Kyungsoo turned beet red out of embarrassment, Chanyeol's mouth was too dry.  
"Yoora you idiot! You gave us away, I wanted to hear more." The queen said. Kyungsoo gasped.  
"Mom!" Chanyeol whined.  
"What? It's like watching a telenovela." she laughed. "So is he my future son in law?" she looked at Kyungsoo.  
"Yes... Mother meet my mate Do Kyungsoo, Soo ah this is my mother."  
Kyungsoo shakily reached out his hand but the queen gave him a hug. He was so startled and his heart was hammering in his chest.  
"D.O sshi can I call you Kyungsoo ah and you can call me mother." the queen said excitedly. Kyungsoo for a second forgot she was royal, she was giggling and squealing like a high school girl, now he knew where Chanyeol got his personality from.  
"Y y yes you may your majesty... I mean mother." Kyungsoo gave out his most sincere heart shaped smile.  
Yoora squashed Kyungsoo as she was the next to hug him, Chanyeol had to remove her death grip on him.  
"Does this mean you approve mother?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
"Chanyeol sweetie, I may dictate almost everything that happens in your life except your love life dear." She gently said. Instead of Chanyeol smiling brightly his mood soured and Kyungsoo knew why, he gave a soft squeeze to his hand.  
"I think I have to tell you something and you are going to need to sit down for it."

Kyungsoo held Chanyeol's hand throughout the entire time he told his ordeal with Irene, the omega promised himself he wouldn't cry, he had to be strong so that Chanyeol would be brave enough to say everything. The queen had a shocked expression but her eyes were getting glassy, Yoora was crying a river, tissues almost finished.  
Hearing Chanyeol's side of the story was entirely a new thing. How he had suffered mentally, emotionally and physically, how he stopped trusting anyone and wouldn't let anyone help him, how he had panic attacks at random and had to be hospitalized in Minseok's private center.  
For Chanyeol, it felt like a burden had been removed from his shoulders and he didn't feel so much hurt telling what he went through to his family.  
"I honestly do not know what to say except are you okay?" His mother asked.  
"Yes mother, I'm fine now. I think I might even be completely healed but this just doesn't disappear from your memory, I even have the scars to remind me but whenever I look at them now, they strengthen me. It's like if I overcame something like that, I can get through anything." Chanyeol spoke and squeezed Kyungsoo's hand in assurance.  
"Oh Channie I'm really so sorry you had to go through all that." Yoora said composing herself.  
"Can we try on the hanboks now? We definitely need a mood change." The queen suggested. Kyungsoo happily obliged.

It wasn't until the afternoon after modifying a little on Chanyeol's hanbok and doing last touches on Yoora's that Kyungsoo got a call.  
"Hello..."  
There was shifting and trembling on the other line before someone spoke up.  
"Soo.."  
"Lu hyung what's wrong?" Kyungsoo tensed. Chanyeol looked up at him worryingly.  
"M m min Minseok's car was h h h hit b b by a tr tr truck. It hit his side. Minnie is completely fine, Minseok is badly hurt but he won't let the doctors check him out unless..."  
"Unless what Luhan!" he exclaimed and all eyes were on him.  
"Unless they let us see Jongdae. Soo they are saying he might not make it..."  
"Hyung Jongdae ahh is he in ICU?" he couldn't help the tears that followed.  
"Right now they are operating. Please get here fast, we both can't take care of Minnie." he was crying in the phone. Luhan never cried unless something was terribly wrong. It was really serious since he seemed so shaken.  
Chanyeol quickly went to Kyungsoo's side, asking him what happened.  
"Minseok hyung had a car accident, the kids were inside Chanyeol." he cried.  
"Are they okay?" Yoora asked concern written all over her face.  
"Minyoung's fine. Apparently she was strapped on the other side."  
"She's the infant." Chanyeol told them.  
"Hyung got badly hurt and they are saying Jongdae might not make it." he sniffed.  
"Chanyeol, Jongdae's only six. He's a kid..."  
"Soo hey if I know Minseok hyung well then he must be utterly devastated. You have to be strong for your brother. He needs you, Luhan needs and I know for a fact that Minyoung needs you the most."  
He rubbed away his tears.  
"Can you drive?"  
"I didn't bring my car, Jackson brought me here." Kyungsoo replied.  
"Okay we can take my car. Don't even think of refusing Soo. Jongdae was one of my students, I care about his wellbeing too." Chanyeol held his hand firmly.  
The queen hugged Kyungsoo and hoped everything will go well for his family, he mumbled a thank you and let Chanyeol lead him out.  
Fortunately Chanyeol was smart enough in getting them to his car without being seen by fans or the media, as he drove away, Kyungsoo silently prayed that Jongdae survives.


	11. Sing For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch me and my other stories on Asian Fanfics under same username

11: Sing For You 

The anxiety was slowly killing Minseok, Doctors and nurses rushed in and out both not telling him what was wrong. Luhan was pacing around back and forth like a madman and it agitated Minseok further.  
One of the nurses was with Minyoung, she wailed when she sensed the distress from her parents so they took her away.  
Minseok ignored the pain in his left arm as he continued to worry, on of the rushing doctors had paused just to tell him to go and get checked out.  
"Hyung!" Kyungsoo exclaimed running towards them.  
Noticing the bad shape of his left arm, Kyungsoo pulled him softly into a hug and Minseok cried.  
"Don't you dare say it's yout fault, cause it's not. Get up, I could see your state even from afar."  
Minseok who didn't have the strength to argue let himself be dragged to the emergency room, leaving Chanyeol with Luhan.  
"I assume things are okay, if you both came together." Luhan spoke.  
"That's not important right now. Are you okay? Wait that's a stupid question." Chanyeol nearly face palmed.  
"Is there anything you need?"  
"I need my son to be well Chanyeol. I want him perfectly fine and in my arms right now." Luhan silently broke down. Chanyeol initially thought he was a tough guy but given the situation who would be tough? Chanyeol himself would cry a lot if something like this would happen to his and Kyungsoo's kid... Wait that's not the time to think about that.  
"Where's Min young?"  
"Here she is, I'd advise you kindly take her away from here. It's not a good place for children." the nurse said handing Min young to Chanyeol. The girl was restless and it showed in how she squirmed in her sleep.  
"I'll take her to Jun's place. She can hang around Zitao and Yixing for a few hours."  
"Make it days." Kyungsoo said approaching them alone.  
"The doctors sedated Minseok, his arm is broken and he has several fractured ribs which he was hurting by not being checked out sooner." he informed them.  
"I'll make sure Junmyeon understands then. I hope all goes well, stay strong Luhan hyung." Chanyeol gave him a fond glance, kissed Kyungsoo and left.  
The omega sat down next to Luhan and pulled his head on his lap. In times like these they both knew each other best. He ran his hand gently to his now peach colored locks. Luhan had a thing for such colors and they suited him perfectly.  
The soft movement on his head lulled him to sleep and Kyungsoo was left to worry alone but he didn't mind. Luhan and Minseok were going through so much already.

 

Yixing was ecstatic when he saw Chanyeol through the window that he practically shouted when the giant entered.  
"Yeoyi... Yeoyi!"  
"No Yixing its Yeolli." Zitao corrected, looking up from his books. He was busy coloring.  
"Yeo.." Yixing scrunched up his noise trying to pronounce it right. "Yeolli!"   
Zitao gave a proud smile and Chanyeol stood rooted to hIs spot. Shock evident in his expression as he held a sleeping Minyoung and her bag was on his shoulder. He had passed by Minseok's to gather some of her things. He would have to pass by the hospital and return the keys.  
"Oh my word Yixing! You are speaking." Happy tears were forming in his eyes. Ah he missed out on a lot.  
Junmyeon looked fondly at them as he appeared from the kitchen and wondered what parent Chanyeol would make. It didn't help that he was also holding a baby.  
"Junmyeon, when did he start talking?"  
"You would have known if you hadn't disappeared on us." He sounded hurt and angry.  
Chanyeol felt sad but suddenly remembered.  
"Hey can you do me a favor? Do you mind taking care of Minyoung for a few days?"  
"Why?" Junmyeon pretended to be upset but he already had forgiven Chanyeol, he understood the giant had his reasons for leaving.  
"Minseok was in a car accident, Jongdae is in ICU, he might not make it and Minseok is badly hurt. Luhan is shaken up pretty badly. Kyungsoo has to be there for them and he can't take of Minyoung."  
"Oh my goodness Chanyeol?" he gasped. "Why am I only finding out about this now! Are they okay? Yes I will care for Minyoung for as long as they need.."  
"Hyung let's pray and hope all goes well. I can't stay long. I want to pass by there and see if there's any update." Chanyeol said, handing over Minyoung to Junmyeon. He walked over and lifted Yixing.  
"My Xingie so grown up now." The baby was happily squealing and chanting Chanyeol's name repeatedly. He was gifted a big kiss on the cheek. After putting Yixing down and ruffling Zitao's hair, Chanyeol left.

Minseok woke up a few hours later to see Luhan sleeping on the couch next to his bed. His eyes were puffy and Minseok could tell he was crying. He suddenly remembered why they were here, it wasn't a dream but reality. No! Nothing would ever happen to his Jongdae, absolutely nothing.  
Kyungsoo walked in with the doctor. Minseok tried sitting up but Kyungsoo was quick to help him. Luhan bolted awake and glanced at everyone sharply.  
"The operation finally ended. It went well but we have a cause for concern." the doctor said.  
Luhan was holding Minseok's right hand while Kyungsoo rubbing small circles on his back to calm him.  
"We can't confirm yet since he isn't awake but we have a reason to believe he might be paralyzed. The vertebrae in his lower back is badly damaged and there's severe swelling around that area."  
They all took their time gathering the information, Luhan looked like a stoned statue as the words sunk in.  
Minseok didn't know what was worse, death or hearing that his son was disabled.  
"Jongdae loves running around and stuff..." Luhan spoke in a small voice.  
"He'll be devastated knowing he can't move to his liking. He's always active, up and about." Kyungsoo finished for him.  
"I made my son paralyzed!" Minseok cried.  
"No no hyung twas an accident." Kyungsoo said crying also. Luhan was still numb.  
"We have to wait until he wakes up." The doctor said and left.  
"Minseok calm yourself down!" said Kyungsoo harshly. He hated using this tone but they were brothers and someone had to be tough, almost reminds Kyungsoo of that day.

He felt like he was hit by a truck, for a small man, his father knew how to punch well. Left small Kyungsoo with several broken ribs, an unrecognizable face and shattered limbs. Minseok was frowning and glaring.  
"Why did you say he stopped Soo?." It was Luhan who was petting his hair lovingly. If he wasn't in a horrendous amount of pain he would have been soothed by the gesture. His skull felt like it was cracking in two. The painkillers hadn't worked yet.  
"Minseok don't open your mouth. He's hurt and in pain, let him sleep okay?"  
Minseok huffed and stormed out the room. He needed to blow off his steam.  
"I'm so sorry Lu hyung..."   
"Hey hey don't cry, we'll talk when you feel better, now go to sleep little one." Luhan kissed what he thought was the cheek and sat down to watch his brother in law fall asleep.  
Kyungsoo woke thirteen hours later to feeling excruciating pain but it was a little better than when he arrived at the hospital.  
Minseok was now sitting by side watching him fondly.  
"Hyu..." his throat was aching, Luhan immediately brought a glass of water.  
"Don't try to sit up." Luhan sounded so much like a caring parent. Minseok on the other hand stood firm but his red eyes showed that he had cried earlier.  
"You almost died Kyungsoo!" he exclaimed. "Did you want me to come to your funeral?"  
"No." He shakily respomded. He didn't want to cry cause it hurt.  
"Don't cry, you are ugly when you cry... Don't smile either, it's not funny."  
Kyungsoo knew his brother was protecting him although it sounded really horrible to someone else. Luckily Luhan had gotten used to it.  
"Why didn't you tell us Soo?" the caring parent Luhan asked gently.  
"You are both busy with your studies and working so extra hard right now. I didn't want to tell you cause you have bar exams or whatever that is and you are constantly stressed..."  
"Bullshit Soo, your health is more important. I would give up being a doctor if it meant you have a safe and happy life." Minseok said.  
"I'm sorry hyungs. I wanted you pass and be successful ow. I wanted you to get out of that shithole of a life and be someone who mom will be proud of."  
"Aww Kyungsoo you have a big heart."  
"I know also you are struggling with finances and I don't want Luhan's parents or anyone else to pity me."  
"Strong headed too." Luhan smiled.  
"Stop frowning Minseok please. If it makes you happy. I got a scholarship abroad."  
"What!" the mates shouted.  
"That's why Dad hit me, he was angry I'm finally going somewhere in life."  
"That's great baby. We'll help you in any way." Minseok beamed. 

"You did nothing wrong you hear me. Jongdae will be fine okay!" Kyungsoo secretly wished what he was saying was true.  
There was a knock on the door, it was Chanyeol with croissants and coffee.  
"Hey I bought food. Minseok are you allowed to drink this?" Chanyeol looked like he was regretting bringing coffee. "I should have bought something more healthy." he muttered under his breath. Kyungsoo smiled, Chanyeol was such an open book.  
"It's fine." he walked over and took the food from Chanyeol. The giant went to Minseok and rubbed his back gently.  
"Hey, I left Min young with Junmyeon. He's happy to care for her for a while. I low key think he's excited to have a girl. I caught him once cross dressing Yixing."  
Minseok cracked a smile. Luhan and Kyungsoo watched fondly.  
"Your mate is quite something. Five minutes and Minseok is smiling."  
"Jongdae says he's a happy virus. That's just who he is." Kyungsoo's heart swooned with fondness. Watching Chanyeol and Minseok softened his heart. It calmed him down and strangely assured him all will be well.

And all was well when Jongdae woke up days later in pain but completely fine.  
When the doctor asked him to wiggle his toes, Luhan and Kyungsoo held their breaths whilst Minseok looked passive. Jongdae wiggled his toes, lifted his knee and raised his leg efficiently. He did say it hurt though.  
"He'll have to use a wheelchair for sometime until the swelling goes down and the bones heal. Other than that he can be discharged soon, your son is blessed. I have never seen a miracle like this before." the baffled doctor said and bowed.  
"Dae baby, you are fine. I wanna hug you so bad." Minseok beamed.  
"See hyung, I told you he would be fine." Kyungsoo smiled holding a tear stricken Luhan who couldn't explain how he felt.  
"Papa I'm sleepy."  
"It's the painkillers, come on go to sleep. Me, daddy and Uncle Soo are here." Minseok said.  
"I'll spoil you rotten with ice cream buddy!" was all Luhan managed to say before the pup closed his eyes.

Jongdae was discharged the day the royal family had a press conference. They well all crowded in Jongdae's room, Baekhyun, Sehun, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo and the parents. The infants were left with Yifan who was on sick leave, probably overworking. Jongin stayed back to help him. He was so whipped for the kids. They all looked at the screen where the queen was addressing some other issues.  
"I wonder what the big announcement is." Baekhyun ever the gossip king said.  
"Probably some new project or something." Junmyeon replied.  
"Sssh!" exasperated Sehun. "I'm trying to listen." he frowned at them and then turned back to the plasma screen, he was also holding the remote.  
Kyungsoo on the hand sitting by the corner knew. Chanyeol had called him freaking out about the press conference. The omega spent a whole hour calming him down  
"You won't mess up okay. Everyone will love you. When you look at that camera see my eyes. When you face that crowd see only me. I'll be there in spirit watching you and cheering for you."  
"Thanks Soo."  
When the queen left the podium, Yoora replaced her.  
"As you all know, I have been crown princess since I was a teenager and my mother saw fit that I deliver the news to you. Korea needs a king to guide and lead it to better heights, I'm sure I am capable of that job but there's someone more worthy of that task. I was never heir to the kingdom my brother was.."  
There were audible gasps from the press but the princess continued.  
"Many speculated my brother had died or disappeared but he is alive and well. Ever since he was a kid he was diagnosed with quite a number of social anxieties and it got worse when our late father passed away and he had to step up. Seeing his state I decided to fill his role for him until he was ready. I am getting married tomorrow and my mother and I saw fit we announce this now."  
Everyone's eyes were now glued to the TV.  
"I Crown Princess Park Yoora am officially relinquishing myself of the title and returning it to it's rightful owner and the true heir to the throne... Welcome Prince Park Chanyeol." the doors opened and there he was, hair slicked back, dressed in designer suit and shoes Kyungsoo swore were his brand and a silver Rolex decorating his left wrist. He screamed royalty and Kyungsoo was so proud to have such a handsome mate.  
Minseok glanced at him and they shared a look whereas Luhan choked on his water, Sehun's jaw was dropped, Junmyeon's eyes were bulging out of their sockets and Baekhyun looked like he would scream any second.


	12. Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. Apologies for the late update

12: Wolf

The room was oddly quiet, no one said anything or shifted. The only sound heard was the clapping coming from the screen as Chanyeol ascended the stage.  
"Baekhyunee hyung use this." Jongdae said giving Baekhyun a pillow. "The nurses here don't want noise."  
If he wasn't deep in shock he would have complimented Jongdae on his sharp eyes.  
Covering his self with the pillow, he screamed with all his might, Luhan was still choking. Minseok had to walk over and rub his back.  
On the tv it became quiet as the press waited for Chanyeol to speak. Kyungsoo could tell he was nervous but after a deep breath, he seemed fine.  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I am Prince Park Chanyeol..." He stood back and bowed a complete ninety degrees.  
Kyungsoo didn't hear what he said next as Baekhyun's ringtone blasted throughout the room, owner too busy screaming to answer and Sehun too absorbed in the tv to answer since he was next to Baek, Junmyeon had to finally answer.  
"Thank God you answered!" exasperated Yifan.  
"It's me Junmyeon, Baekhyun is currently unavailable."  
"We've been trying to call you guys but some of your phones were just ringing and others are switched off." Jongin said.   
Oh he was on speaker mode. Junmyeon decided to do the same.  
"Are you guys on the news channel? I can't believe my eyes." Yifan spoke, disbelief evident in his tone.  
"Chanyeol is addressing the nation. Are you guys seeing this?" Jongin seemed awfully calm.  
"I hope you accept me as your prince and hopefully as your King in the coming future." He finished his speech and went to sit beside his family.  
Kyungsoo was quite upset he didn't get to hear what his mate said.

 

"Baby!" Minseok squealed upon seeing his daughter. It might have been a few weeks but to him it felt like ages without his princess. "Why does it seem like you have gained a few pounds?"  
"I'm sorry, Jun spoilt her rotten. I couldn't stop him myself, she's such an angel." Yifan said handing Jongin a tray full of biscuits.  
"She's so happy, thank you so much Yifan. I'll thank Jun too when he returns."  
The trio of Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Junmyeon were called to the palace for some pre wedding shots. After leaving the hospital they all headed there.  
"No need to thank us, we had a lovely time having her. You should have seen the serious discussions she and Yixing were having. We might just be in laws." the taller alpha chuckled. Minseok smiled.  
"Whatever problems we had in the past, they are all forgotten."  
"I'm glad to hear that." Yifan genuinely smiled.  
Sehun was heard shouting the tea was going to be cold and that the kids were impatient.  
"Dae yah, are you okay? Nothing hurts right?" Tao asked for the nth time. Jongdae rolled his eyes but his smile said something else.  
"I'm fine Tao tao, it hurts a little when I move too much." he replied. Concern was written all over Tao's face.  
"I'm really glad you are fine. Very happy too. You are very good friend who teach me Korean and we play together. I was really sad when you were not around. Was too boring without you." Tao said wiping away a tear.  
Luhan and Sehun awed at the scene, Jongin was grinning like an idiot.  
"So sweet, my teeth are rotting." Sehun joked.  
"Leave the kids be Sehun." Jongin seriously said, "Dae gave us quite a scare."  
"That he did." Luhan spoke, watching his son giving Tao a comforting hug.

 

Needless to say the first thing Baekhyun did upon seeing Chanyeol at the palace was pinch his cheeks and give him quite a number of slaps.  
A lot of people watched as Baekhyun shouted.  
"You imbecile! How could you hide such huge news. We are best friends you big eared idiot and I didn't even know you were a freaking prince."  
Junmyeon yanked Baekhyun off Chanyeol and apologized to everyone nearby.  
"I I'm going to find Taecyeon. I still need to absorb the shock." Baekhyun said and wandered off.  
Kyungsoo was watching them fondly, snickering at Baekhyun's antics.  
"I kinda knew there was something really odd about you ever since I met you and now everything makes a lot of sense."  
"Hey Junmyeon, Sorry I hid the truth from you..." He was cut off.  
"It's okay man. Shocking but it's alright. I'll just go." he turned to leave when Kyungsoo approached.  
"No no no need to leave hyung, we don't want anyone getting any funny ideas as of yet. As you already know all eyes will be on him."   
"Okay but I feel awkward..." Junmyeon confessed.  
"Suck it up!" Chanyeol stuck his tongue out playfully.  
"My mate, my prince, the love of my life..."  
"Stop making me cringe." Junmyeon complained. Kyungsoo glared at him to shut him up.  
"Yeol ah." He turned soft again once meeting Chanyeol's eyes. "I'm proud of you, so very proud. I really wish I can hug you or at least hold your hands because you made me so proud."  
"Ohh Soo, I wanna kiss you so bad right now.."  
"That's it! I'm going to find Baekhyun." He exasperated.  
"Junmyeon I order you to stay." Chanyeol said with a stern expression.  
"This is abuse of power your highness. Why should I stand and watch you being gross?" he pouted.  
"Okay we'll stop then. I'd like a tour of the palace anyway." Kyungsoo said smiling. Who knew motherly Junmyeon could also be childish?  
"I rubbed off on him." Chanyeol said and they all laughed seeming to know what Kyungsoo had been thinking.

Weeks quickly flew as Chanyeol got so extremely busy and Kyungsoo returned to the states.  
A vase falling woke him up from his slumber one night. Jolting awake as adrenaline pumped through his veins, he softly got off his bed. Thinking that it was a burglar, he took a bat from under his bed and went to check. Tiptoeing he heard someone curse in the living room.  
Bam! He nailed his target. A series of cries pierced the quiet apartment as Kyungsoo turned on the lights only to see Chanyeol writhing in pain on the floor.  
"The heck!" he exclaimed throwing the bat away. "Yeol what are you doing here? I'm so sorry babe."  
Kyungsoo crouched and put his arms on his mate. The tears in his eyes were evidence enough that Kyungsoo had caused damage.  
"Let's get you to the hospital. Come on stand up." Chanyeol was bigger so he was difficult to pull.  
"I'm fine.." he muttered, eyes screwed shut. "I just need ice."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." Kyungsoo was on the verge of tears.  
"Don't panic Soo, I'm okay. Ice will help a lot though."  
"I'll get it. Let's get you to the couch first."  
Two minutes later Kyungsoo was gently placing the ice pack over where he hit Chanyeol, on the back of the head.  
"Where the hell did you learn to swing a bat like that? I think I'm gonna have a concussion."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Hey it's okay. At least I know you can defend yourself." he chuckled. Kyungsoo let out a small smile. "Now there's my baby. You didn't have to cry along with me."   
"I thought you were a thief. What are you even doing here at such an ungodly hour. I was expecting you at eight."  
"I missed you so much. I couldn't wait. We haven't seen each other in months."  
"We Facetime everyday you buffoon."  
"Still..." Chanyeol pouted. "Let's go to bed, I feel a headache coming up."

Mumbling incoherent things, Kyungsoo reached for his phone on his nightstand, blazing BTS's Dionysus. He internally cursed Jongin. The bastard must have changed his ringing tone when he wasn't looking.  
"Hello."  
"Good morning Soo. Oh oh did I wake you up?" It was the Queen.  
"No mother, I was just about to wake up."  
Lies. He wanted to roll over and cuddle with his mate.  
"I'm assuming Chanyeol is with you. He somehow managed to escape his troupe and the paparazzi at once." She sounded amused. If Kyungsoo wasn't sleepy then he would definitely think it was pride in her tone.  
"Well he got a punishment for that. I hit him with a bat on the head thinking it was a thief."  
The queen's laughter is what fully wakes him up. She laughed for a solid three minutes as Kyungsoo got out of Chanyeol's death grip and went to the kitchen.  
"Ooh that must have shut him up."She said after laughing her heart out.  
"It was dark mother." Kyungsoo whined. "He didn't have the decency to switch on the lights."  
Kyungsoo was now comfortable enough to be himself with the Queen. She doted on him so much, he felt like her actual son.  
"I hate having to do this over the phone mother but about Chanyeol's surprise..." He looked at the ring on his left hand and smiled fondly, it's time he repaid his mate.  
"We will publish an article as soon as you have made the speech but Kyungsoo.."  
"Yes mother?"  
"Thank you for loving my son to the extent of you sacrificing so much for him. I'm truly awed at what an amazing person you truly are.."  
"Mother, I love Chanyeol with all my heart. I'm doing this for both of us and I absolutely have no regrets." he was playing around with the ring.  
"You sure?"  
"I have all I could ever dream of. I don't want to grow old in the fashion world. Helping Chanyeol with the throne and possibly chasing around Chanyeol juniors in the future..." he trailed off blushing.  
"Is the future you envision. I know, you made sure I got the point."  
"Thank you for understanding mother."  
"You are my son too Soo ah. Yeol did good by putting a ring on you. Anyways let me not keep you, you have a long day ahead of you."  
"Do Kyungsoo, fiancé of Crown Prince Park Chanyeol. I can already imagine the headlines tonight." Kyungsoo said aloud, beaming. He would never forget when Chanyeol proposed to him on Yoora's traditional wedding. The event had been private and Chanyeol busy making a speech just suddenly proposed out of nowhere.  
"Ladies and gentlemen a huge round of applause to the man who designed both mine and my sister's outfits, D.O ssi. A very stern reminder he's not single so Mr Byun kindly remove your hands from him. D.O ssi, yes you don't look away. I'm gonna make it simple, will you marry me?"  
Kyungsoo had been so surprised Baekhyun popped in a some grapes making him choke out a yes in response. Everyone there had been sworn to secrecy obviously and both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol took to wearing their soundwave rings on their necks as necklaces.  
Whenever he was alone though Kyungsoo wore it on his finger and today he would proudly wear it.


	13. Lotto

13: Lotto

Kyungsoo was busy listening to Chanyeol talk about how he and Yoora grew up, making the guests laugh with funny stories along the way when Baekhyun suddenly appeared, seemingly drunk.  
"D.O yah... Nope Kyungsoo ah. I'm so sad. How could your designs be this much better than mine?" he had a frown on his face. Kyungsoo was already annoyed by his presence.  
"Oh thy master Do teach me thy ways." he bowed mockingly, to which Kyungsoo scoffed. "Aish these hanboks are so hot." he said fanning himself.  
"Baekhyun it's winter, how can it be hot?" he raised a brow at his apparent stupidity.  
"Yeah you right it's cold. Lets cuddle!" he exclaimed gleefully putting out his hands to hug Kyungsoo. He totally ignored Kyungsoo's protests and death glares but instantly loosened his hold when he heard Chanyeol say, "A stern reminder he's not single so Mr Byun kindly remove your hands from him."  
All the guests turned to look at them and Kyungsoo felt shy all of a sudden, even when Chanyeol called him, he turned away until, "I'm gonna make it simple, will you marry me?"  
Kyungsoo's eyes went really huge as Baekhyun's arms slipped off him. His mouth was wide open when he felt something soft enter, Baekhyun was popping grapes inside. He choked and somehow a yes came out.  
"He said yes everybody. We are having another royal wedding soon!" Baekhyun shouted. Chanyeol smiled fondly at him as he removed a black velvet box from somewhere in his hanbok and made his way to his mate.  
"Is this one yours?" Kyungsoo pointed to the larger of the two rings.  
"I want everyone here to know I'm yours as much as you are mine." he smiled.  
The queen took the mic to gently warn everyone not to spread the news as the traditional wedding had been private so everything related to it would also remain private.  
"Just kiss already." Yoora shouted from her seat as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo kept staring at each other lovingly after slipping on their rings. They happily obliged and the guests cheered.

 

His fashion show was by no means private this time as journalists of all sorts were there. Kyungsoo's newest line, titled Loey was causing such a storm, with more than one tv network covering the event live. Kyungsoo had caught a glimpse of Minseok, of course his brother would be there to support him in his last show. Last show, nobody knew but they were about to find out. A decision he had fought so hard internally to come to terms with. The queen had refused backing him up, saying it was too selfless of a deed to sacrifice his career for Chanyeol. The omega was adamant though thus the queen finally caved in.  
Kyungsoo walked to the front, smiling at the applause and cheers from the audience. He waited until it died down then he spoke.  
"Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for attending this event tonight. Loey was something I was never going to go public with because it reminds me of someone special. I went on with it all thanks to Sehun. Our not so new rookie now, who pushed me forward with these designs. When I started this line, I was in a dark place, overwhelmed by so much sadness but gradually things started looking up. Tonight was a huge success and I couldn't be more happier. I'd like to thank my staff, employees and co workers." he looked around smiling genuinely at all the familiar faces he met. Finally his eyes rested on Chanyeol.  
"I'd like to make an announcement... Loey is going to be my last line. I'm retiring from the fashion industry." The room was silent as cameras shuttered and the crowd was too stunned to say anything. He could clearly see the confusion all over Chanyeol's face.  
"Yes I know I could have gone longer but my heart already lies somewhere else." he lifted his left hand, showing his engagement ring. "Life of a celebrity is hard. Being chased around all the time by fans and reporters, not being able only to even go grocery shopping freely and a bunch of other stuff. I'd very much like to rest now. Even though I know I'm not really escaping that life, I want to live a life where people can say 'what a cute couple!' not 'that's international star D.O!' when they see me with my future husband.  
"The person who inspired Loey, can you come up on stage please?"  
"What are you doing?" Chanyeol mouthed.  
"Park Chanyeol would you make your way to me?"  
The spotlight landed on a flushed Chanyeol.  
"This man, on his sister's wedding day, casually proposed to me. No candles, no flowers, no romantic speech and I was so stunned but I'll do it differently." he had someone shout, "True!" probably Baekhyun.  
A man gave Kyungsoo a bouquet of red roses and he got off stage and walked up to Chanyeol.  
"All my life, I yearned for someone to love, to cherish, to adore. Someone who would do just as much for me. Meeting you I never thought you'd be that someone. You complete me in so many ways I never thought of. Big ball of energy just came rushing in my quiet life in the form of you and I welcomed every single piece of it.   
"Chanyeol, I very much want to grow old with you, watch as our kids turn into adults as we marry them off. I want to spend the rest of my life, loving you, cherishing you. Being D.O will make my focus wander elsewhere. So.." Kyungsoo knelt down on one knee.  
Minseok wiped away his tears recording the moment live for Luhan on his phone.  
Chanyeol's eyes were glassy as he watched his mate say," Will your highness do me the honor of marrying his lowly servant?"  
"You are by no means a servant Soo. You are the most beautiful gem I've come across and of course I will marry you!" he exclaimed pulling Kyungsoo up and twirling him around.  
There were catcalls and whistles particularly from Jongin, Sehun, Taemin and even Joonmyun. Minseok was far too emotional to do anything of that sort.  
"I never knew you were such a sap.." Chanyeol said, smiling greatly.  
"Just kiss already!" this time the shout was from a sobbing Minseok and the couple happily obliged.

Since Kyungsoo was a major shareholder so he gladly split his shares to Baekhyun and Sehun. He knew those two would take D.O to higher levels with their crazy spontaneous ideas. He wanted to settle down and finally focus on Chanyeol's coronation and their wedding. Article after article buzzed and the world at large were so shocked by the news but they gradually accepted it.  
Kyungsoo moved to the castle as per the Queen's request. Chanyeol was quite upset at his mate's decision for a while but he got over it when Kyungsoo bought him a puppy to pacify him, promising him he would never ever regret his choice. Kyungsoo was happy, truly happy because things were looking up for both of them, that was until an unplanned pregnancy sprung up on them.

"For the last time Baekhyun..." Chanyeol exasperated rolling his eyes, "I'm not getting Soo pregnant. It hasn't even been a year since Yoora got married, a baby now would just be too much." He hoped his poker face would get through even though he was afraid they would find out.  
"I can't believe you Yeol. You guys are having the most secret wedding tomorrow without the world knowing, what harm could a small you bring?" the elder said swirling his drink. They were at a private room in an expensive club. Junmyeon was out cold in Yifan's embrace, the alpha himself had his eyes closed ignoring whatever a drunk Sehun was saying. Chanyeol's mind drifted to Kyungsoo, wondering how his bachelors party was going. Jongin had ditched the alphas plus Junmyeon to go with Kyungsoo saying the omega was his friend before Chanyeol.  
Why the secret wedding? Everyone had asked, to which Chanyeol only answered his mother saying he had accidentally gotten his mate pregnant. The queen had laughed at both of their ashamed faces telling them that she wasn't really surprised and was very much expecting the news way before Kyungsoo moved in with them.

"You are pregnant aren't you?" Minseok asked. Luhan and Jongin turned to him, their expressions full of shock. Trust Minseok to be the first to know. Kyungsoo had wanted to keep it a secret for a while longer.  
"Don't even bother lying Soo. I know you. You'd never rush a wedding this fast and top of that in secret."  
"Now that you mentioned it Min, Soo hasn't touched a bottle of alcohol tonight." Luhan sad.  
The omegas had settled on just staying in, watching some movies. Luhan had complained at first saying they should have gone out too but his mate reasoned with him. If both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had gone out, the media would easily add one and two.  
"Yeah I am, we were gonna announce it to everyone tomorrow." Kyungsoo confessed.  
"That's great news!" Jongin beamed accidentally flashing his ring.  
"Oh my word Jongin!"  
"Is that..." Minseok trailed off as Kyungsoo went over to hug his friend.  
"When did he propose? Assuming it's still Taemin?" Luhan smirked. Jongin playfully shoved him whining a "Hyung"  
"This morning. Actually he sent Monggu with the ring."  
"Was a long time coming though. Everyone is seemingly getting their happy ending." Minseok smiled lazily sipping his beer.  
"All except Yifan. Junmyeon wants another baby, particularly a girl."  
"Oh no!"  
"Is that why you two have been hanging out almost every night?" Minseok asked to which Luhan nodded. They all laughed at a poor Yifan and then kept quiet to finish off their movie.

 

The wedding was held at a cruise ship. The guest list included the queen, Yoora and Taecyeon, the Wu's, the Xi's, Taemin, Jongin, Baekhyun and Sehun. Kyungsoo's best man was Minseok and Chanyeol's was Sehun. The queen was officiating the ceremony. To avoid suspicion everyone was dressed casually and seemed to be going on a boat ride. The initial boat took them at the docks and left them at the cruise ship where they could change and dress for the event. The couple were separated into different rooms so they could prepare.  
"PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun bellowed entering his room. "You said you wouldn't get Kyungsoo pregnant because you've already done that you idiot!" he shouted, marching inside halting when he saw Yoora, her husband and the other guys.  
"Uh.."  
"Baekhyun where did you hear that?" Chanyeol frowned.  
"From Nini." He chuckled rubbing his head in embarrassment.  
"Yeollie is it true? Am I going to be an aunt so soon?" Yoora asked with sparkling eyes and Chanyeol really didn't have the heart to lie so he agreed. Everyone congratulated him and then went to congratulate Kyungsoo.  
Drunk Luhan had accepted the news well but not sober Luhan.  
"I can't believe he knocked you up this early. He didn't even wait for marriage!" Luhan gritted his teeth whilst being restrained by Jongin. Taemin was shooting some pics of Kyungsoo in his white wedding suit, courtesy of Byun Baekhyun.  
"Oh shut up Luhan, don't stress Kyungsoo further." Minseok narrowed his eyes at his mate to shut him up.  
"Well now that everyone knows why we are getting married so soon..." Kyungsoo glared at Jongin who let Luhan free and hid behind him.   
"I didn't know Baekhyun hyung wouldn't shut his mouth hyung." he cried.  
Minseok walked to him as Taemin had called him over for some shots.  
"You look so pretty pup..." he began.  
"Hyung you'll ruin my makeup." pouted Kyungsoo.  
"Okay I won't make you cry. I'm just so happy to be your brother and to give you away on your special day. Although mom couldn't be here, I'm sure wherever she is, she's smiling at us right now. Okay now I'm the one who will cry.." Minseok blinked away his tears.  
"Luhan hyung will definitely bawl."   
"I know he will... We rarely had a heart to heart last night. How do you feel with the wedding and the baby?"  
"I'm glad finally we're getting married. I think I was getting impatient and for Chanyeol to respect my wishers for a private ceremony, I'll forever love him for that. Well the baby.." Kyungsoo chuckled placing his hands on his belly and Minseok placed his on top, both smiling at each other. There was a shutter that barely disturbed them because they knew it was Taemin.  
"He's well behaved today, I think he must know somehow what a special day today is cause I woke up without feeling nauseous, just giddy and excited."  
A knock at the door signaling the start of the wedding and Taemin was off, Kyungsoo instantly clutched Minseok's hands, the nerves kicking in. Minseok smiled at him, assuring that all will go well.

The wedding went by fairly smoothly with singing and dancing after the ceremony was over. Kyungsoo sang for Chanyeol and he played the guitar for Kyungsoo. The bouquet to Jongin's dismay landed on Baekhyun's hands. Sehun was caught trying to run away and they all laughed at him.  
It wasn't until Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were on the helicopter, waving goodbye to everyone where someone walked to the queen.  
"Your majesty..."  
"Oh young Lee." She greeted him. Taemin bowed to her and then showed her his phone.  
*BREAKING NEWS: Crown Prince Park Chanyeol marries fiancé, former international phenomenon D.O in secret.*  
"Should I post it now, your majesty?"  
"No let's wait till they get back from their honeymoon." The queen smiled as the helicopter disappeared from their view.  
"So Africa it is?" Chanyeol asked as he turned to face his now husband who had stopped waving.  
"Yup. I can't wait to go see the lions and zebras and rhinos.."  
"You are genuinely excited aren't you?"  
"Yeah. Africa is one of the few places I never got to frequently visit for a period of time. So I'm glad we are staying for at least two weeks." Kyungsoo smiled looking at him. Chanyeol smiled back embracing Kyungsoo gently patting his tummy. He too was excited with the future.


	14. Special sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this time to read this fic. Kindly do leave comments and opinions. Till next time.

14: Special sequel [Forever]

Kyungsoo gently opened the door to Ji hyuk's bedroom to check whether all the kids were already asleep. The little ones were settled on the center. Four year old Yixing had his hand protectively around two year old Ji hyuk who was facing a few months younger Byul, Min young also did the same to Byul, making Kyungsoo swoon with fondness at the sight of his son and Joonmyun's daughter being so fiercely protected.  
The big brothers Zitao and Jongdae were on opposite ends watching over the little ones. Jongdae's head turned from hearing the door opening. He smiled when he saw it was his uncle.  
"You should sleep too Dae." Kyungsoo mouthed.  
"I know Uncle Soo, just wanted to see if everyone was comfortable. I sang them to sleep " he mouthed back, smiling.  
"That's my dinosaur.." Kyungsoo praised. "Now go to sleep. Night Dae."  
"I love you Uncle Soo. Night."  
Kyungsoo closed the door with a huge smile plastered on his face, only for it to falter when he heard a familiar cry. He made his way towards the new nursery and when he opened the door he found Chanyeol already cradling Ji hyun.  
Kyungsoo leaned on the door watching as he waited for Chanyeol to notice him. He hadn't seen the giant for a week, the now king had important meetings he couldn't avoid, and he had been pretty upset at leaving Kyungsoo to deal with their now three week old daughter. Before King he was a dad and he took his dad responsibilities highly.  
Chanyeol was singing a song to Ji hyun with his back turned on the door. Kyungsoo sat down on the rocking chair and waited for Chanyeol. Little Ji hyun a replica of her dad minus the ears to Chanyeol's relief, finally went to sleep. Kyungsoo had dozed off, the tiredness of the day finally seeping in. Having to care for so many kids for a day was a stretch even for Kyungsoo, but Jongdae and Zitao were perfect big brothers as they helped Kyungsoo. Ji hyuk had been feeling lonely since Kyungsoo was busy with Ji hyun and Chanyeol wasn't around so Kyungsoo had all his friends sleepover. His kid's happiness was his own happiness. Ji hyuk was really quiet, he was shy too but he relaxed much easier, when he had been born, Kyungsoo had joked at Chanyeol saying, " There's no mistaking He's your kid." after his ears popped out.  
Chanyeol had only cried further and if child bearing hadn't worn Kyungsoo out, he'd have laughed at his silly mate so he settled on patting his head to soothe his distress..  
He woke up to find his head on his pillow and his mate's scent filling his nose.  
"Goo morning." he slurred. Chanyeol smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
"You are best when you wake up." he beamed at him.  
"Did you carry me here? Last I checked we were at the nursery."   
"Mhh, I did. You look exhausted. Did Ji hyun give you any trouble?" Chanyeol asked, concern filling his face. Kyungsoo buried his face on his mate's chest before mumbling.  
"You know the first weeks are always tiring. Even with Hyukie, we always had sleepless nights although he didn't cry much."  
"So you had all the kids sleepover... Must have been a heck of a job. Especially with the two girls." Chanyeol wrapped his hands around his waist.  
"Minnie and Byul are quite the pair. Sassy little queens. I had a fantastic time with them. I'm happy hyung and Joonmyun trusted me with their kids. It's not like Hyukie can stay with them, him being the crown Prince and all..." Kyungsoo yawned.  
"You sleep in today. I'll watch over the kids as I have no important meeting today. I missed that shy guy a lot."  
"He missed you too." Kyungsoo stifled another yawn.

Chanyeol waited until Kyungsoo fell asleep again before he went to take a hot shower. Changing into his simplest clothes, he went to the nursery first to find Yoora with Ji hyun. She really enjoyed being an aunt, she always pampered Ji hyuk a lot and now she would do the same for her precious niece.  
He waved and smiled at her before going to Ji hyuk's room where he found Taecyeon waking the kids up.  
"Daddy!" Ji hyuk shrieked as soon he spotted Chanyeol.  
"Hey little man." Chanyeol grinned kissing his son all over his face making the child giggle.  
"Yeollie." Jongdae and Zitao nodded at him and bowed curtly afterwards. Ah, how the boys were grown.  
"Uncle Yeollie.!" Minyoung waved, she was carrying a still sleeping Byul. Taecyeon bowed and they made small talk, chatting whilst getting the kids to the bathrooms.  
"Yoora and I weren't home yesterday to help Kyungsoo out. He practically shooed us away, saying we spend too much time with the kids and that we should go out more often."  
"I'm sorry, you know how he can get. He easily complied to sleeping in today." Chanyeol said placing Ji hyuk down so the servants could bathe him also.  
"I remember when Ji hyuk was born, he didn't let anyone near him, especially you." Taecyeon laughed as he remembered those particular times.  
"He went mama bear all of a sudden. This time with Ji hyun ain't so bad though. He's gradually eased into parenthood. He was afraid of messing up and my clumsiness wasn't helping either." Chanyeol stopped as he saw Ji hyuk tripping over his own feet. Jongdae was quick to help him up and Zitao hushed him so he wouldn't cry.  
"Now he's definitely your son and I don't mean the ears but he got your clumsiness too." Yoora bellowed in laughter thus startling Ji hyun. She apologized profusely before handing her to a smiling Chanyeol who cooed.  
"Come honey. Let's make sure breakfast is already set before the kids go down." Yoora did, taking her husband's hand and walking away.

Kyungsoo woke up later and appeared in the living room, freshly showered where he spotted everyone. Minseok and Luhan, Junmyeon and Yifan, the now married Baekhyun and Sehun and the still engaged Taemin with a bloated Jongin. His pregnancy really made him glow.  
"Lunch will be served in the garden." the chef said and then excused himself.  
"Everyone we have an announcement to make. Sehunnie and I are going to adopt..." Baekhyun said earning everyone's attention.  
"A dog." Sehun added. Luhan threw a piece of potato at him, Kyungsoo and Joonmyun glared and everyone else made dissatisfied sounds even Jongin who was munching on chicken protested.  
"Nini stop stuffing yourself. You'll be a pig." Taemin deadpanned.  
"I thought you were gonna mention a kid." exasperated Yifan.  
"Kidding. We are messing with you." Sehun said, laughing. A glare from Minseok shut him up.  
"We saw a beautiful baby girl when we were doing charity work for D.O in an orphanage. She's so pretty." Baekhyun gushed.  
"We are still signing paperwork." Sehun smiled, hugging Baekhyun from behind.  
"But hopefully we'll get her soon. She's around the same age as Byul." Baekhyun's face was lit animatedly as they spoke.  
"We are happy for you." Chanyeol beamed.  
"Everyone is becoming parents Luhan, I feel so old." Minseok said, mock crying with Luhan.  
"Oh you guys are being childish." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.  
"No they are right Kyungsoo. All of you are becoming dads. It's so overwhelming." Yifan joined along with them.  
"Anyways I'm so proud of you guys for continuing the charity work. I was afraid you wouldn't continue the yearly ritual." Kyungsoo said.  
"Soo we would never do anything to degrade your name. You set a bar so high though, it's hard to keep up with all the things you did." Baekhyun sighed.  
"I'm happy to be relieved from that." Kyungsoo smiled, appreciating all Baekhyun and Sehun had done.  
"The old ladies though kept asking where you were and they pinched my cheeks so bad." Sehun whined.  
Everyone laughed at his silly antics and the rest of the lunch whilst chattering went by smoothly.

"Bye Dae, Tao, Minnie and Byul-ah. Come back soon!"Ji hyuk waved whilst Kyungsoo was holding him. Chanyeol was carrying a sleeping Ji hyun.  
"Bye Hyukie, Uncle Soo, Yeollie and Ji hyunnie." Jongdae waved as he got inside the car.  
The sun was setting when all the parents decided to leave. Ji hyuk was happy bouncing about.  
"Now that we are finally alone. Do you want to see the family album? We have to put new entries for Ji hyunnie." Chanyeol said.  
"Put her in the nursery first. We'll be in Hyukie's room." Kyungsoo responded. "Baby did you have fun with your friends and cousins?" he asked tickling Ji hyuk.  
"Yup. But Papa you were really tired. Sorry you had to chase us around." Ji hyuk palmed his father's cheeks and kissed his nose.  
"You are so adorable! Me and your daddy will do anything for you."  
"Uhhh..." Ji hyuk seemed to think for a second. "Uncle Tae said Hyunnie is too small to go to Disneyland now so for my birthday when she's bigger can we go, papa please?"   
"Where are we going?" Chanyeol asked. He held the big photo album in his hand.  
"Disneyland. Could you clear your schedule then? I think Ji hyun should be able to travel by then." Kyungsoo scooted making place for Chanyeol to sit, Ji hyuk in between them.  
The toddler fell asleep after having put the last picture himself, although crookedly placed, he was happy to have achieved such a goal. His parents would fix it later.  
"I have something to show you." Kyungsoo said, Chanyeol's ears perked up. He took out his phone and loaded something. "Read, I'll put him to bed and head for our bedroom after checking on Ji hyun."  
Kyungsoo waited for thirty minutes and Chanyeol was there with a tear stricken face.  
"I knew you would cry." Kyungsoo smiled opening his arms for a hug.  
"I never knew you read fan fiction.." Chanyeol cry laughed in his embrace.  
"I kind of like the idea of us being together in other alternate universes. I liked that one the most."  
"You are such a hopeless romantic oh my word! It sucks though that you had to go the military leaving me behind. Uhg when is the next update?"  
"She updates every once a week. It's fascinating isn't it? You and I being in an idol group along with everyone including the kids..." he chuckled petting his mate's.hair.  
"And when that Kyungsoo returns from the military, it will be other Chanyeol's turn. I feel sad for them both." Chanyeol encircled his waste.  
"They'll find their way back to each other..." they both said and laughed at the silly phrase in the story that they both liked so much.  
All in due time.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication to memexo who is my huge supporter on ao3


End file.
